AMOR IMPOSIBLE
by AmaliHyuga
Summary: HINATA Y SASUKE TENDRÁN QUE LEVANTARSE CONTRA EL MUNDO Y DEMOSTRAR QUE SU AMOR ES VERDADERO Y NO IMPOSIBLE O PROHIBIDO.
1. Chapter 1

_**AMOR PROHIBIDO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **En una fiesta muy lujosa, mi hermano mayor, vestido con su elegante abrigo, estaba rodeado de gente.**_

 _ **Toda la gente celebraba su despedida y le deseaban mucha suerte.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **KIBA INUZUKA:** "¡Mira lo fuerte que te has puesto, Sasuke! No importa lo que pase, vas a estar bien."

.

.

 **NARUTO UZUMAKY** : "¿Y ahora te vas a trabajar a Nueva York? La compañía UCHIHA estará bien en tus manos."

.

.

 **SASUKE:** "ja ja. Todavía es muy temprano para decir eso."

.

.

 **Fugaku Uchiha** : No tienes tiempo para estar vacilando Sasuke.

Aunque te vayas a América no te olvides que la responsabilidad de la compañía es tuya.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Papa, ¿tú también?

Yo ni siquiera quería hacerme cargo de la familia.

.

.

 **Fugaku Uchiha** : Estas hablando como si no estuvieras listo para esto.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Por favor. ¿No me podrías dar una despedida más amigable?

.

.

 _ **Las risas de la gente alrededor se escucharon otra vez.**_

 _ **Alejada de toda esa diversión, bebía jugo de naranja sola en una esquina.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HINATA:** (Hoy mi hermano no es el mismo de siempre).

(No sé, se ve más cool…)

.

.

 **HINARI UCHIHA :** ¿Hinata , que haces metida sola en esta esquina?

.

.

 **HINATA:** O Mama

.

.

 **HINARI UCHIHA:** ¿Por qué no hablas con Sasuke?. No te olvides que tú también eres parte de la familia Uchiha,

.

.

 **HINATA:** si (mama dijo eso como si fuera tan fácil , pero no lo era, cuando se casó ella me trajo a esta casa , pero todavía no sentía que pertenecía aquí.).

Hablare con el cuándo no haya tanta gente.

.

.

 **HINARI UCHIHA:** ¿A si? Bueno , de todos modos ese chico se ha hecho un buen hombre.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Hablas de mi hermano?

.

.

 **HINARI UCHIHA:** Y eso que cuando lo conocí por primera vez , todo le asustaba. Pero ahora no tengo ninguna duda de que será exitoso.

.

.

 **HINATA:** +…+

( mama siempre era así, después de separarse de mi verdadero padre , salió con un montón de hombres pero todos eran ricos .

El valor de un hombre se mide cuánto dinero él hace, eso es lo único en la cabeza de ella.)

.

.

 **HINARI UCHIHA:** Si tú también no te encuentras a un hombre así , vas a quedar mal.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ( Yo no soy igual que tú mama)

.

.

 _ **En ese momento , se escuchó una voz desde el centro.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **KARIN UZUMAKI:** Sakura , tú también te vas a ver el mundo con Sasuke, ,¿verdad? ¡Qué maravilla!

.

.

 **SAKURA HURANO:** No , no es así. Yo solo voy a apoyar a Sasuke.

.

.

 _ **Sakura , la prometida de mi hermano.**_

 _ **Trabajando de modelo , ella vestía muy bien y recibía la adoración y atención de todos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HINARI UCHIHA:** ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Parece que al contrario que tú , Sakura sabe cómo comportarse con gente de buena clase.

.

.

 **HINATA:** +…..+

Voy a tomar un poco de aire fresco .

.

.

 _ **El ambiente de la fiesta me estaba haciendo sentir mal , así que Salí afuera.**_

 _ **Afuera no se podían escuchar las risas que venían desde adentro.**_

 _ **La brisa gentil que soplaba me hacía sentir mejor.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HINATA:** ( Uff ….A la verdad que este mundo no es para mí . Todo el mundo siempre esperaba lo mejor de mi hermano , y él siempre lo tomaba sonriendo. Pero mi sonrisa siempre se veía postiza. Ni siquiera me hice parte de esta familia porque quise…)

,

,

 **?:** O ¿así que aquí era dónde estabas?

,

,

 **HINATA:** ¿Eh?

,

,

 _ **Tratando de ver de dónde salía esa voz , me encontré con Neji y su cara enrojecida. Siendo el presidente de una compañía con conexiones a los Uchihas , habíamos hablado antes y también por pertenecer a la familia Hyuga la familia de mi padre biológico .**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 **HINATA:** O buenas noches.

.

.

 **NEJI HYUGA:** ¿Por qué estás sola en un lugar como este? ¿Sera porque a una hijastra como tú le es difícil lidiar con esta clase de evento?.

.

.

 **HINATA:** +….+

.

.

 **(El** **NEJI** **de hoy no era el mismo de siempre. No solía decir cosas así , y usualmente era muy amigable).**

.

.

 **NEJI** **:** Te has puesto muy sensual. A la verdad que la sangre es más espesa que el agua.

.

.

 **HINATA** **:** Con permiso ….

.

.

 **NEJI** **:** No tienes por qué ponerte así. Mira , tengo una proposición muy buena para ti .

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿ Una proposición? ¿De qué hablas?

.

.

 **NEJI** **:** ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo mensualmente …..?

.

.

 _ **Diciendo eso**_ **NEJI** _ **hizo una figura de corazón con sus manos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué significa eso?

.

.

 **NEJI** **:** Si vas a continuar con tu Universidad de seguro querrás salir y vestirte bien , ¿verdad?. Pero el señor Uchija es una persona muy estricta , no te va a dar dinero para que puedas hacer todo eso.

.

.

 **HINATA:** +…+

.

.

 **NEJI** **:** De eso es lo que hablo ¿ Por qué no piensas de mi como tu papacito? ¿Qué te parece?

.

.

 _ **No sé si estaba borracho o qué , pero**_ **NEJI** _ **dijo eso mientras me miraba con otros ojos. Pero hasta yo sé lo que significa la palabra "papacito".**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HINATA:** No gracias . Yo no tengo ningún interés en esas cosas.

.

.

 _ **Cuando trate de retirarme de ese sito ,**_ **NEJI** _ **agarro mi mano.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NEJI** **:** No puede sonar tal mal. Se te va a hacer difícil compartir el éxito de la familia Uchiha desde ahora, ¿o no? .

Te vendría más fácil si actuaras como la amante de una celebridad como yo.

Como tu madre.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¡…!

.

.

 _ **Sin pensarlo , mi mano se levantó sola hacia su cara , pero logre pararla a tiempo. (Este hombre hace negocios con los Uchihas , eso significa que algún día podría trabajar con mi hermano.)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **NEJI** **:** ¿Cual es el problema? ¡ A caso no te basta lo que te ofrecí?

.

.

 **HINATA :** Exactamente . No me basta en lo absoluto. ¿No se te olvido añadir un digito?..

.

.

 **NEJI** **:** Esto es pura terquedad.

La misma terquedad que te pasó tu madre.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Como sea me niego a ser una amante de la que te puedes deshacer en cualquier momento. Si me quieres hacer tuya , entonces ven con un registro de matrimonio oficial firmado.

.

.

 **NEJI** **:** Oye

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Si es que de verdad estás hablando en serio?

.

.

 **NEJI** **:** Mm … Déjame pensarlo un poco…

.

.

 **NEJI** _ **hizo una cara de confusión y volvió a la fiesta que estaba ocurriendo adentro. Al ver eso , mi cuerpo se calmó un poco ,como si me estuviera desmoronando (No puedo creer las cosas que dije yo misma…)(El no pensara que estaba hablando en serio, ¿verdad?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **SASUKE :** Eres de lo peor …..

.

.

 _ **La voz que se dirigía a mí era la de mi hermano , quien tenía dos vasos en sus manos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HINATA:** Sasuke…

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Vine a verte porque pensé que no te sentías muy bien …Con una mezcla de enojo y tristeza en su cara , forzó un vaso de agua hacia mi . Pero ya veo que tú también eres esa clase de mujer.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¡No , no es así! ¿Eso fue ….!

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Pensé que eras diferente que ella … pero de tal palo tal astilla.

.

.

 _ **Después de decirme eso, fríamente me dio la espalda. Me quede sin poderle decir nada mientras bajaba la cabeza de vergüenza.**_

 _ **La mañana siguiente , sin haber podido haber dormido , fui hacia la sala.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HINATA:** (Si no le explico a mi hermano lo que paso ayer …)

En solo un par de días mi hermano se iría a Now York tenía que explicarle el malentendido que tuvimos antes de que se fuera.

( Yo …, ¡ yo no soy igual que mama!)

.

.

 _ **Cuando entre a la sala , el mayordomo , Hideky , vino corriendo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HIDEKY:** Señorita, buenos días. Este…

.

.

 **HINATA:** Buenos días ¿ Sucede algo?

.

.

 **HIDEKY:** Hace un par de minutos atrás , el señor Sasuke se marchó a Nueva York

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿ cómo? ¡Pero no se supone que se fuera hasta la semana que viene!

.

.

 **HIDEKY:** La verdad es que ayer por la noche me pidió que le consiguiera un vuelo inmediatamente y también me dijo que no había necesidad de despedirse de nadie …

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

.

.

 _ **Subí las escaleras rápidamente para cambiarme de ropa tan pronto posible.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HIDEKY:** Señorita , ¿ qué piensa hacer usted?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Voy a ir tras él. Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirle.

.

.

 **HIDEKY:** Pero su vuelo a Now york ya debería estar saliendo….

.

.

 **HINATA:** No puede ser …

.

.

 _ **Al fin y al cabo , no le pude explicar lo que verdaderamente paso a mi hermano.**_

 _ **Con esa carga en el pecho, finalmente nació la chispa que comenzó mi drama de amor y odio**_.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cinco años después….**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIDEKY: S** eñorita, el señor Gaara ha llegado.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¡Un momento, por favor!

.

.

 _ **Cuando abrí la puerta de la entrada Gaara estaba esperando por mí en su carro.**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Buenos días, Gaara

.

.

 **GAARA:** Buenos días. ¿Pero qué es esto?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué? ¿Pasa algo?

.

.

 **GAARA:** ¡Te ves hermosísima hoy! ¿Cuál es la ocasión?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Que mentiroso eres. De todos modos, no hay ninguna ocasión especial.

Pero más importante que eso ¿cambiaste de carro otra vez?

.

.

 **GAARA:** Si.

Me canse del que tenía antes. ¿Te gusta?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Pues sí. Se ve bien.

.

.

 **GAARA:** ¿Verdad que si? Pero salió bastante caro.

.

.

 _ **Gaara también tenía conexiones con los Uchihas. Era súper rico. Era un año menor que yo , pero gastaba dinero como loco.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAARA: B** ueno, ¿A dónde quieres ir?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Mm, ¿Qué tal a la playa?

.

.

 **GAARA** : ¿Otra vez a la playa? La verdad que te gusta ir allá.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Acaso es una mala idea?

.

.

 **GAARA:** Yo te llevo a donde tú quieras, Hinata.

Y si te gusta tanto la playa, ¿Por qué no vamos en un crucero?

.

.

 **HINATA:** No es para tanto…

.

.

 _ **Cuando entre al carro, Gaara se fue a toda velocidad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HINATA: N** o tienes que ir tan rápido .Me estas asustando un poco.

.

.

 **GAARA:** Ja, ja. Este carro fue hecho para ir rápido.

.

.

 _ **Gaara era muy alegre y divertido, pero un poco inmaduro.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HINATA:** (Si se calmara un poco seria mejor…)

.

.

 **GAARA:** Pero más importante que eso, ¿pensaste en lo que te dije?

.

 **HINATA:** A, si…

.

.

 **GAARA:** ¡Acaba de salir de esa casa y ven a vivir conmigo!

.

.

HINATA:+….+

.

.

 _ **Solo habían pasado algunos meses desde que Gaara y yo empezamos a salir. Pero cuando dije que era difícil vivir con los Uchihas , propuso que nos mudáramos juntos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **GAARA: A** bre la guantera y mira adentro.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Esta? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un panfleto para apartamentos?

.

.

 **GAARA** : Si. Ya compre uno ayer.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Cómo? ¿Ya compraste uno?

.

.

 **GAARA:** ¿No se dice que hay que hacer las cosas buenas con tiempo? ¿Cómo es que va el refrán?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Al hierro candente, batir de repente…?

.

.

 **GAARA:** ¡Eso mismo!. A la verdad que la gente de antes decía cosas buenas.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Pero todos estos apartamentos que valen miles de dólares….

.

.

 **GAARA:** Ir a la playa está bien y todo ¿pero no quieres ir a ver el apartamento?

Porque si es posible, quiero empezar a vivir contigo desde hoy…

.

.

 **HINATA** : Lo siento mucho, pero creo que después de todo no puedo dejar la mansión tan fácilmente.

.

.

 **GAARA** : ¿Cómo? ¿Y eso por qué?

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**HINATA:** La enfermedad de papá está empeorando.

Si me voy de la casa, se va a poner muy triste…

.

.

 **GAARA:** E-Espérate un momento. ¿Me escuchaste? Te dije que ya compre el apartamento.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Perdóname...

.

.

 **GAARA:** No lo puedo creer…

Que malgasto de dinero.

.

.

 _ **Desde ese momento, Gaara se puso de muy mal humor.**_

 _ **No hablamos de nada. Lo único que se escuchaba era el motor del carro corriendo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **HINATA:** Oye… ¿y no puedes cancelarlo, o algo así?

.

.

 **GAARA:** Imposible. Pague con la tarjeta de mis padres. Si cancelo todo, los van contactar. Y de seguro me dirán ¡No gastes dinero en cosas estúpidas! Y me dejaran sin nada.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Ya veo…

.

.

 **GAARA:** Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que piensas de mí?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

.

.

 **GARRA:** Han pasado varios meses desde que empezamos a salir, y ni siquiera me has besado.

.

.

 **HINATA:** +….+

.

.

 **GAARA:** Y me lo aguante con todo lo que estaba pasando con tu familia, Hinata.

Pero no creo que pueda aguantarme más.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Lo siento…

.

.

 **GAARA:** No tienes que disculparte. Pero por el momento, vayamos ahí.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Eh…?

.

.

 _ **Lo que aparece al frente del carro es un grandioso hotel mirando hacia la costa.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HINATA:**_ E-Espérate un momento…

.

.

 **GAARA:** ¿Cuál es el problema? Esto no debería ser nada del otro mundo.

Después de todo, nosotros estamos saliendo juntos.

.

.

 **HINATA:** No… Pero de verdad, ¡espérate!

.

.

 _ **Cuando Gaara se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio, paro el carro.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GAARA:**_ Oye, si la idea te cae tan mal, ¿Por qué estas saliendo conmigo?

.

.

 **HINATA:** No es que no me gustes, Gaara…

Pero es que esa clase de cosas me da miedo.

.

.

 **GAARA:** No hay ningún sentido en lo que dices. Olvídalo, te voy a llevar a tu casa.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Perdóname…

.

.

 _ **Todavía era temprano, pero ya la cita se había acabado.**_

 _ **De camino en regreso a la casa no hablamos de nada. Regresamos en seguida.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **GAARA:**_ Nos vemos.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Espera un momento. Sobre lo que paso hoy… lo siento.

.

.

 **GAARA:** No importa. Después de todo, no estoy saliendo con cualquier mujer de buena clase. Estoy saliendo con la preciosa hija del jefe de la compañía Uchiha.

No es ninguna sorpresa de que tus quejas también sean de otro nivel.

.

.

 **Hinata:** +…..+

.

.

 **GAARA:** Bueno, me voy.

.

.

 _ **Sin ni siquiera mirarme a los ajos, Gaara se subió a su carro y se fue.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HINATA: (**_ Lo único que hice hoy fue disculparme…)

Ya llegue…

.

.

 **?:** Acabas de bajarte de un carro de muy mal gusto.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cuando mire hacia arriba, ahí estaba mi hermano, quien debería haber estado en Nueva York.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HINATA:**_ ¡Sasuke!

¡Bienvenido! Si venias para acá deberías habernos dicho algo.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Si regreso a mi propia casa no tengo por qué decir nada.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Pero si regresas así no te podemos recibir propiamente.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No necesito ninguna recibida propia.

Especialmente una viniendo de tu madre y tú.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué…?

.

.

 _ **Aunque no nos habíamos visto en 5 años, no se alegró en verme. Me trataba fríamente.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SASUKE: N**_ o hay duda que la sangre es más espesa que el agua.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué…?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Le pregunte al mayordomo, Hideky.

Él dijo que ese hombre también es bastante rico.

Parece que heredaste tu sentido del olfato para el dinero de tu madre.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Sasuke, ¿Por qué…?

.

.

 _ **Sus ojos me miraban fríamente, como si pensara de mí como un pedazo de basura.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SASUKE: S**_ i es así, ¿Por qué por lo menos no tratas de buscar un hombre mejor que ese?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cuál es tu problema?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Si le gustan esa clase de carros tan ridículos, no puede ser tan inteligente.

.

.

 **HINATA:** No sabes nada sobre él, ¡así que no hables de más!

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Y no pienses que quiero saber tampoco. Pero antes que nada, vas a romper con él.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Acabas de regresar. ¿Por qué estas actuando así tan de repente?

Esto es algo que no te incumbe, ¿o acaso estoy mal?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Si no me incumbiera, no estaría diciéndote todo esto.

Deberías ser más cuidadosa. No hagas cosas que puedan hacer a la familia quedar mal.

Si es que todavía quieres vivir en esta casa.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Me estas votando?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Eso fue lo que le dije a papá.

Pero no me quiso escuchar.

Como lo esperaba. Tu único gran talento es el de gánate a la gente.

.

.

 _ **Después de no haberlo visto por cinco años, mi hermano parecía como otra persona.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HINATA:**_ (¿Habrá pasado algo en todo este tiempo que no nos vimos para ponerlo así…?)

(¿O será por lo que paso aquella noche…?)

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Por qué pones esa cara?

¿Es que acaso no quieres ganarte a mí también?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Después de papá me conquistarías a mí, y lentamente te apoderarías de todos los Uchihas.

Pero trata de usar un poquito más de carisma conmigo, por favor.

Como siempre haces con otros hombres.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Eres de lo peor…

.

.

 _ **Aun si seguía hablando con el así, mi hermano de antes no iba a volver.**_

 _ **Con eso en la mente, pase por su lado en camino hacia mi cuarto.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SASUKE: E**_ spera.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke me cogió del brazo y me detuvo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **SASUKE: N**_ o hemos terminado de hablar.

.

.

 **HINATA:** No tengo nada que decir, especialmente a este hermano que no conozco.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Estás diciendo que he cambiado?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿No te diste cuenta tú mismo?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Ya veo. Así que piensas que tú eres la única que no ha cambiado.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué significa eso?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Esto es lo que significa.

.

.

 _ **De repente algo me halo, y cuando caí en cuenta, la cara de Sasuke estaba frente la mía.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HINATA:**_ (¿Qué hace…?)

.

.

 _ **Aunque me sorprendió mucho, no pude gritar porque sus labios estaban besando los míos.**_

 _ **Sin entender lo que estaba pasando, deje que me besara mientras me quede ahí parada.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HINATA:**_ (¿P-Por qué rayos…?)

(¿Por qué me está besando mi hermano…?)

.

.

 _ **Fue algo que paso en un momento, pero se sintió como toda una eternidad.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HINATA:**_ (Mi corazón está palpitando tan rápido...)

.

.

 _ **No se supone que hermanos hagan estas cosas. Pero aunque sabía que era algo que no deberíamos hacer, no pude resistirme.**_

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

¡PLAF!

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Uff

.

.

 **Cuando caí en cuenta, vi que había abofeteado a mi hermano.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¡E-Estas loco?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Aaa … Así que no puedes besar a cualquiera después de todo.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Nosotros somos hermanos!

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Hermanos dices…?

¿De verdad has pensado de mi como tu hermano alguna vez?

.

.

 **No estaba esperando esa pregunta, así que no pude contestar.**

 **Desde la primera vez que nos conocimos, hasta el día en que se fue a Nueva York.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **Sasuke siempre había sido una persona muy importante para mí.**

 **Pero eso era considerándolo como mi hermano.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Bueno, si te molesto tanto el beso, a lo mejor tu corazón no está completamente podrido.

Ahora me siento un poquito más aliviado.

.

.

 **Riéndose por la nariz, como burlándose de mí, me dio la espalda y subió las escaleras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¡Q-Que pretendes…?

¿Qué es lo que quieres decir con todo eso. ..?

.

.

 **Al día siguiente, papá me pidió que limpiara su estudio.**

 **Pero con lo que había pasado el día anterior todavía en la cabeza, no podía concentrarme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: (¿Por qué** hizo eso Susuke….?

.

.

 **Cuando descansaba mi mano, la puerta se abrió de repente sin nadie haber tocado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: ¿** Mm? ¿A, aquí estabas?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Sasuke…

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Estoy limpiando. Papá me pidió que lo hiciera.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿A si…?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes que hacer algo aquí?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Quería disfrutar este olor que no había olido en tanto tiempo.

El olor de estos libros me da tanta nostalgia.

.

.

 **Nostálgico, Sasuke miraba alrededor del estudio y pronto se puso muy triste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: P** ero no hay lugar más triste que un estudio que no ha sido visitado por su amo.

.

.

 **HINATA:** +…..+

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Papá se estaba haciendo el valiente, pero se ve muy mal.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Si….

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Es por eso que regrese antes de tiempo. Para hacerme cargo de la compañía, ya que papá no se puede mover.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Ya veo.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Pero papá no se alegró mucho.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Bueno, estoy segura de que en el fondo está muy feliz.

El siempre habla de ti.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Eso espero. Si me pide que vuelva a Nueva York, no se lo voy a hacer.

.

.

 **Diciendo eso, Sasuke abrió la puerta de vidrio del estante, y saco un solo libro.**

 **Cuando estaba en la preparatoria siempre solía leer esa novela a escondidas de papá.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: (** Está leyendo el libro igual que antes, pero algo se siente diferente…)

.

.

 **Se veía tan bien leyendo ese libro encuadernado en cuero.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: O** ye, ¿de verdad has pensado en mí como tu hermano alguna vez?

.

.

 **HINATA** : (¿P-Por qué me pregunta lo mismo de ayer así, de repente….?)

.

.

 **Cuando dijo eso cerró el libro en sus manos, haciendo un ruido muy alto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: P** ero no te preocupes por mí. Hablemos más sobre ti.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Por qué no te vas de esta casa?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿P-Por qué me preguntas eso?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Esta casa nunca te gusto tanto desde el principio, ¿o no es así?

Siempre te quejabas diciendo que el ambiente era muy opresivo.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Bueno, si dije eso, pero…

.

.

SASUKE: Y ya te graduaste de la universidad.

¿Por qué no buscas un trabajo y te vas a vivir sola, libremente?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Pero papá…

.

.

SASUKE: Si estas preocupada por papá, el estará bien aunque no estés aquí.

Tenemos bastantes sirvientes aquí y enfermeras que se hacen cargo de él.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Pero…

….no puedo dejar a papá en manos ajenas y salir de la casa así de fácil.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Y es que acaso tus manos no son ajenas?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Oye….

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Yo no encuentro ningún problema con dejarlo al cuidado de profesionales.

Porque no sé lo que le pasaría dejándolo con alguien que tiene una mala relación con él.

.

.

 **Al igual que ayer, mi hermano me miraba con ojos fríos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué no paras de decir esas cosas?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Porque no puedo confiar en ti. Ni en ti, ni en esa mujer.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cuando dices esa mujer, te refieres a mi mamá…?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : La misma. Parece que cuando papá se enfermó, metió sus narices en cosas de la compañía.

Y ahora gracias a ella se ha formado tremendo lio con la junta directiva.

Que más se podría esperar de alguien sin experiencia metiéndose en lo que no debe.

.

.

 **HINATA** : No sabía que mamá estaba haciendo eso…

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿No lo sabias? ¿De verdad?

Y yo que estaba seguro de que tú eras su cómplice.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¡Estás loco!

¡Nunca he tenido intenciones de meterme en los negocios de la familia!

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Me pregunto si…

.

.

 **Acercándose a mí, me miraba directamente a los ojos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Q-Que haces…?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Cuando mientes, tus ojos suelen moverse de izquierda a derecha.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Qué…?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Así que parece que no estas mintiendo después de todo.

Pero eso no significa que pueda confiar en ti.

Por qué en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, a lo mejor aprendiste a mentir mejor.

.

.

 **HINATA:** +…+

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Pero eso no es lo único en lo que has mejorado, ¿verdad, Hinata?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Cuántos hombres pasaron por tu boca?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ….!

¿Cuántos crees que fueron?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No sé, por eso te estoy preguntando.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿No deberías estar preocupándote sobre tu trabajo en vez de eso?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Ufa…No tienes ni que decir nada.

.

.

 **SAKURA** : ¡Sasuke! ¡Bienvenido a casa!

.

.

 **De repente se escuchó una voz de tono muy alto desde la puerta.**

 **Cuando mire en esa dirección, una muñeca estaba abrazando a mi hermano.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA: ¡** Por qué no me dijiste que estabas aquí?

¡Me quede esperando por ti en el aeropuerto!

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Sakura….

.

.

 **Sakura era la que estaba abrazando a mi hermano.**

 **Después de haberse ido con él a Nueva York, regreso en dos años, y no se habían visto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA: ¡T** e he extrañado tanto!

.

.

 **Sakura puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke, y lo halo para besarlo.**

.

.

 **HINATA** : (Ah….)

.

.

 **Yo estaba estorbando.**

 **Pensando así, trate de Salí de ahí inmediatamente.**

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¡Deja eso!

.

.

 **Sasuke grito de repente, y se liberó de Sakura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA. (¿P** ero qué está haciendo? Sakura es su prometida…)

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Qué haces aquí?

.

.

 **SAKURA:** ¿De qué hablas? Vine a verte…?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Vete a tu casa ahora mismo. Estoy ocupado.

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Sasuke….

.

.

 **Con una cara de disgusto, Sasuke salió del estudio. Sakura no pudo hacer nada excepto verlo marcharse en frente de sus ojos anhelantes.**

 **.**

 **.**

HINATA: (¿Qué significa todo esto?)

.

.

 **SAKURA:** ¡Oh! Hinata, ¿habías estado aquí todo este tiempo?

.

.

HINATA: Si. No nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, Sakura.

.

.

 **SAKURA:** Dichosos los ojos.

Perdona que no te haya saludado cuando vine. ¿Cómo has estado?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Bueno, pues….

.

.

 **SAKURA:** Je, je. Hicimos una escena en frente tuyo.

Hazte cuenta como si no hubieras visto nada.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Acaso paso algo con mi hermano?

.

.

 **SAKURA:** No, no es nada.

Creo que nada mas está un poco nervioso de haber regresado a casa tan repentinamente.

.

.

 **HINATA:** (¿Nervioso…? Ya veo. Por eso es que me está tratando así a mí también.)

.

.

 **SAKURA:** Por cierto, te has puesto muy bonita, Hinata.

.

.

 **HINATA:** No, eso no es cierto. Pero Sakura, tú de verdad sí que...

.

.

 **SAKURA:** De seguro heredaste esa belleza de tu madre.

Todos los caballeros alrededor tuyo no te dejaran en paz, ¿verdad?.

Tendrás que tener alguien especial en tu vida también, ¿o no?

.

.

 **HINATA:** +….+

.

.

 **SAKURA:** Y yo que pensé que ya te habías ido de la mansión, Hinata.

Pero todavía estas aquí.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Si. Quiero estar al lado de mi padre, así que no me puedo ir tan fácilmente.

.

.

 **SAKURA:** Ah, ya veo. Aunque te quieras ir, no puedes hacerlo ahora mismo.

.

.

 **Había algo sarcástico en la manera en que Sakura estaba hablando. Y eso siempre había sido así desde la primera vez que nos conocimos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA:** Bueno, voy a ir a saludar a mi futuro suegro.

Hinata, cuídate.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Tú también….

.

.

 **Sakura se fue caminando como modelo de pasarela, dejándome con un mal sabor de boca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: (** ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer?).

No tengo idea de lo que Sasuke está pensando.

(Me había dicho cosas tan crueles…)

Toque mis labios, cuales habían sido acalorados por Sasuke hace unos momentos atrás.

Aunque lo único que hacía era insultarme, acaricio mis labios gentilmente.

Aunque al principio fue muy agresivo, finalmente pude sentir su gentileza en sus besos.

(¿Por qué me besaste? ¿Me estas tratando de enojar?)

¿O acaso quiere hacerme correr de la casa…?

Pero si eso es cierto entonces tiene muchas otras maneras de conseguir el mismo resultado.

(¿Por qué hiciste eso?)

(¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?)

La razón por la cual Sasuke tomo esa actitud tan fea conmigo…. Debe haber sido por lo que paso aquella noche en la fiesta.

Se fue sin decir nada, y regreso a la casa de repente también.

A lo mejor no tengo el derecho de decir esto…. Pero tenía la esperanza de que hubiera olvidado todo después de estos 5 años.

Pero sus ojos no han cambiado desde aquella noche.

Una mirada muy fría y llena de resentimiento que parece estar viendo un pedazo de basura.

Y a lo mejor es por eso que él me ha odiado por todo este tiempo.

(Pero ahora estamos viviendo juntos otra vez, y no quiero vivir así con el….)

Y ahora, el beso que me dio.

Aunque el tenia a Sakura como su prometida, como quiera me beso.

(¿Y por qué cuando la beso a ella estaba tan molesto, y la rechazo?)

No podría vivir con él mientras tuviera esta pasión por dentro.

.

.

 **Así que fui a su cuarto para preguntarle por qué lo había hecho.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Ah…

.

.

 **Cuando empecé a caminar, pare inmediatamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata:** Si voy a verlo… ¡no seré un estorbo?

Antes de irse, Sakura dijo que iba saludar a papá.

Después de eso estoy segura de que ira al cuarto de Sasuke.

Los dos van a casarse, así que a lo mejor querrán hablar a solas, sin ningún estorbo.

(¿Qué hago?)

(No quiero que se enfade conmigo por eso tampoco…)

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Por qué estás aquí otra vez? ¿Te dije que no volvieras?

.

.

 **Sin saber qué hacer, solamente escuchaba los furiosos gritos que venían desde Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** (Esta voz… ¿es la de Sasuke?)

.

.

 **Tratando de ver lo que era, mire hacia donde venía la voz.**

 **En frente del cuarto de Sasuke estaba él y Sakura discutiendo fuertemente.**

 **Pero tal vez la palabra discutir no es la mejor.**

 **La situación no era nada más que Sasuke gritándole a Sakura enojado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA:** No tienes que enfadarte tanto. Solo fui a visitar a tu padre.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** No tienes por qué estar haciendo eso.

.

.

 **Aunque Sakura le estaba hablando con muy buenos modales, Sasuke respondía con groserías.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Estarán peleando porque están nerviosos sobre la boda….?)

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Hasta cuándo piensas perseguirme?

Tu y yo….

.

.

 **De repente Sasuke y yo cruzamos miradas. Cuando me preguntaba lo0 que debería hacer, ya era demasiado tarde.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Hinata… ¿Qué haces ahí?

.

.

 **SAKURA:** ¿Eh? ¿Hinata?

.

.

 **Sakura , quien estaba de espaldas, se volteo y me miro muy seriamente.**

 **Era como si sus ojos me estaban diciendo que dejara de estorbar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: L** o siento mucho, es que quería hablar con mi hermano sobre algo…

.

.

 **Baje mi cabeza para explicarme, Sakura empezó a reírse.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA: Y** a me voy, así que toma todo el tiempo que quieras para hablar con tu hermano.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Sakura…

.

.

 **SAKURA:** Sasuke , hablemos después sobre el asunto. ¿Está bien?

Es nuestro problema, así que deberíamos hablaren un sito donde podamos estar solos.

.

.

 **Las palabras de Sakura me hicieron sentir mal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (No lo está diciendo directamente, pero eso significa que no quiere otra gente alrededor.)

.

.

 **SAKURA:** ¿Estás de acuerdo?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** *…*

.

.

 **Sasuke no respondió a lo que Sakura dijo.**

 **Tal vez tomando el silencio de Sasuke como una respuesta, Sakura se fue con una sonrisa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** A la verdad que de tal palo tal astilla.

.

.

 **Después de que Sakura se fuera, Sasuke me hablo con un tono de voz muy bajo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Eh…?

.

.

 **Sin saber de lo que él estaba hablando, vi que él me estaba mirando fríamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** No eres diferente a tu madre….

Has aprendido a espiar a otra gente, así que eres talentosa que tu madre.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo? ¿Yo no estaba espiando a nadie?

.

.

 **Pero después de todo, esta vez sí había espiado accidentalmente.**

 **No tuve como contestarle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Lo siento mucho.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Así que aceptas que nos estabas espiando?

.

.

 **Su voz sonaba aún más baja, y más fría.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Es verdad que te escuche hablando con Sakura y me disculpo por eso.

Pero no estaba espiando.

No quiero que me culpes de algo que no he hecho, así que discúlpate tú conmigo también.

.

.

 **Mire a mi hermano fijamente para hacer mi punto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Parece que no estas podrida desde lo más profundo de tu ser.

.

.

 **Riéndose un poco, dijo lo mismo que había dicho antes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Dejemos de hablar aquí afuera, y entremos al cuarto.

.

.

 **HINATA** : E-Esta bien...


	6. Chapter 6

**Siguiéndole, entre a su cuarto, el cual no había visitado por 5 años durante su ausencia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** "Ah, pensé que tendría más polvo, pero no es así".

.

.

 **HINATA:** Alguien debe haberlo estado limpiando regularmente.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Fuiste tú?

.

.

 **Sasuke me pregunto mientras viraba su cabeza un poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** No, no fui yo. Nunca entraría a tu cuarto sin tu permiso.

(No tuve el valor de venir a su cuarto después de lo que paso la última vez que nos vimos.)

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Ah, ya veo.

.

.

 **Respondiéndome, Sasuke se sentó en el sofá, cruzo sus piernas.**

 **Y aunque eso fue lo único que hizo, mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Oye, ¿no dijiste que tenías algo de qué hablarme?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Ah, así es...

¿Por qué me besaste?

¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

(Quería preguntar muchas cosas, pero nada salía de mi boca.)

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Por qué estas actuando tan sospechosamente?

¿O acaso estabas mintiendo sobre tener algo que hablar conmigo?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¡No fue mentira!

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Entonces acaba de decirme lo que quieres.

.

.

 **Si seguía sin decir nada, Sasuke iba a pensar que estaba actuando extraña.**

 **Pensando eso, decidí finalmente hablar con él.**

 **Pero cuando iba a abrir mi boca, el celular en mi bolsillo empezó a vibrar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Ah, discúlpame...

(Gaara era quien estaba llamando. `)

(¿Qué hago ahora? A Sasuke no le agrada mucho Gaara, así que...)

(¿Habría algún problema si hablo con Gaara por el teléfono en frente de Sasuke...?)

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No vas a contestar el teléfono?

No te preocupes por mí y contesta la llamada.

.

.

 **HINATA:** E-Esta bien...

.

.

 **Gaara podría colgar la llamada y llamarme después.**

 **Pero no. El teléfono siguió sonando, y no tuve de otra más que contestar.**

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Alo, Gaara?

.

.

SASUKE: *...*

.

.

 **La expresión en la cara de Sasuke era muy seria.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Guau. Creo que en el momento que cuelgue el teléfono se va a enfadar conmigo...)

.

.

 **Gaara** **quería invitarme a salir, y por eso me había llamado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hinata** **:** Como ¿Ahora mismo? Pero...

.

.

 **No sabía si decirle que si o que no.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Ah...

.

.

 **Sasuke me quito el teléfono y colgó la llamada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¡Sasuke ¡ ¡Pero qué haces!

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Era ese tipo extraño otra vez, ¿verdad?

No le contestes sus llamadas.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Por qué...?

.

.

SASUKE: Bueno...

.

.

 **Sasuke miro hacia abajo, tartamudeando.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Sasuke?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Bueno, de todos modos, aléjate de ese tipo.

.

.

 **No era el mismo Sasuke de siempre en ese momento y eso me hizo sentir un poco extraña.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (No puede ser que este celoso... ¿verdad?)

(Digo, después de todo, somos hermanos...)

*...*

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Tsch. ¿Está llamando otra vez?

.

.

 **Después de chasquear su lengua, Sasuke leyó el nombre que salió en la pantalla del celular.**

 **Estaba segura de que quien estaba llamando era Gaara de nuevo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Como colgamos a medias de la conversación, debe estar preocupado por mi).

Si te molesta que haga la llamada aquí, puedo salir afuera, así que devuélveme el celular.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : *...*

.

.

 **Sasuke no mostro ninguna intención de devolverme mi celular.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: ¡** Sasuke!

.

.

 **Cuando le alce la voz a Sasuke , el apago el celular y lo tiro encima de su cama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA. ¡** Qué estás haciendo? ¡No tenías por qué apagarlo...!

.

.

 **Corrí hacia la cama para coger mi celular.**

 **Sentí una fuerza empujarme y caí en la cama.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Uhh...

.

.

 **La cama era muy suave, así que no me dolió, pero estaba muy asustada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿S-Sasuke...?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Estabas planeando ir a visitar a ese tipo?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Ya te acostaste con él?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Pero qué clase de estupideces estas diciendo?

.

.

 **Diciendo cosas que estaba esperando, al mismo tiempo me cubrió con su cuerpo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Sasuke?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : *...*

.

.

 **Con una expresión triste, como si estuviera resistiéndose algo, Sasuke se acercó más.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: ¿** Eh?

.

.

 **Cuando trate de cerrar mis ojos, Sasuke me los cubrió con sus manos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** No me mires.

.

.

 **Sin poder ver todavía, sentí el calor de sus labios en los míos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Nos estamos besando otra vez?)

.

.

 **Con mis ojos todavía cubiertos no estaba segura de que quien me estaba besando era Sasuke.**

 **Pero esta adicción que sentía ahora no era lo mismo que sentía hace unos momentos atrás.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Mmm...fff...

.

.

 **Y aunque todo fue tan rápido la última vez, esta vez algo mojado entro a mi boca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Así que si me beso...)

(Lo mojado que entro a mi boca debe haber sido la lengua de Sasuke.)

.

.

 **No sé porque me asuste, pero cuando Sasuke sintió eso, saco su lengua de mi boca.**

 **Pero al fin y al cabo lo único que paso fue que su lengua se enredó más con la mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿De verdad me odias tanto?)

(Aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, somos hermanos.

No hay manera de que esto esté bien.)

Y-Ya basta...

.

.

 **Trate de resistir dándole una bofetada muy floja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Ah...

.

.

 **Como si quisiera llorar, su voz temblaba mientras hacia una expresión dolorosa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pone esa cara?)

.

.

 **Mirándome como un cachorro abandonado, no sabía qué hacer con él.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** P-Perdóname...

.

.

 **Cogí mi celular que estaba en la cama de él, y Salí corriendo del cuarto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: ¡** Hinata!

.

.

 **HINATA:** (No entiendo... ¡No entiendo lo que él siente por mí!)

.

.

 **Después de eso volví a mi cuarto, y me senté encima de una alfombra suave.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: ¿** Por qué Sasuke hizo eso?

¿Es que de verdad me odia tanto?

(Pero si de verdad me odia, ¿Por qué me miraba con esos ojos tan tristes?)

Aunque no he dejado que Gaara me bese, hoy mi hermano me ha besado dos veces.

¿Por qué? Sus sentimientos no eran los únicos que no entendía, pero los míos tampoco.

¿Por qué no deje que Gaara me besara, pero deje que Sasuke lo hiciera?

(Y no fue que no me gusto tampoco...)

El que Sasuke me besara me sorprendió, pero no me hizo sentir mal.

(Aunque nosotros somos hermanos... ¿Por qué no me siento culpable?

.

.

 **Pero después pensé en como él había rechazado los besos de Sakura, y me sentí mal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Sasuke acaba de regresar al país, así que tiene muchas emociones confundidas. Eso es.)

Lo pensé muy duro.

Porque si eso no era el caso, no podría vivir tranquila bajo el mismo techo con el...

Si vamos a vivir juntos, tenemos que olvidarnos de todo lo que paso hoy.

Aunque mañana venga, tengo que sonreír al frente de mi hermano.

Pero lo más que lo pensaba, lo más que me dolía el pecho.


	7. Chapter 7

**Unas semanas después de que mi hermano haya regresado...**

 **Cuando baje el primer piso, me encontré con él a punto de salir, y sin haber desayunado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Buenos días. ¿Te vas temprano hoy también?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Si. Tengo una montaña de cosas que hacer.

.

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Debes estar trabajando muy duro.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Yeso es porque al igual que otra gente, yo no paso todo el día simplemente limpiando.

.

.

 **HINATA** : S-Si te refieres a mí, yo también tengo un trabajo part-time.

.

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿A si? ¿En dónde trabajas?

.

.

 **HINATA** : En una floristería.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿En una floristería? Bueno, puede que ese trabajo te quede bien.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Qué significa eso?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No tiene ningún significado especial.

Es que a ti siempre te han gustado las flores.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Es verdad...

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Y por qué no tratas de trabajar ahí permanentemente?

Es el lugar perfecto para estar rodeada de las flores que tanto te gustan, ¿o no?

.

.

 **HINATA** : *...*

.

.

 **Ahora hablaba un poco más conmigo, aunque todavía me trataba fríamente.**

 **Pero quería cambiar el tema, así que le pregunte algo que me había estado molestando.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Pero oye, sobre Sakura...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Sakura...? ¿Por qué sacas ese tema así de repente?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Porque se me hace muy extraño.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Extraño? ¿Qué es lo que hay de extraño?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Sacarte de encima a tu prometida, quien te estaba tratando de besar... eso no es normal.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Prometida?

.

.

 **Parece que esa palabra había llamado su atención, y frunció sus cejas mientras me miraba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué? Ella es tu prometida, ¿verdad?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿No has hablado con ella? ¿Acaso no te has enterado?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Bueno, ella me dijo que no era nada malo...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Que no era nada malo? Suena como ella...

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Sakura y yo rompimos nuestro compromiso.

Ella ya no es mi prometida.

.

.

 **HINATA:** No puede ser...

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Cuando se fue a América por dos años, ya nosotros habíamos roto nuestro compromiso.

.

.

 **HINATA:** No tenía ni idea...

.

.

SASUKE: Bueno, no le dije a nadie en la casa tampoco, así que no me sorprende que no sepas.

.

.

HINATA: ¿Pero por qué rompieron su compromiso?

.

.

SASUKE: Porque

.

.

.

 **En ese momento se escuchó el sonido muy alto de un monto de carro desde el jardín.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿Mm? Parece que aquel hombre ha llegado.

.

.

SASUKE: ¿Acaso tienen una cita planeada?

.

.

HINATA: Pues si...

.

.

SASUKE: ¿No escuchaste que dije antes? Sepárate de ese hombre.

.

.

HINATA: ¡No digas cosas tan egoístas!

.

.

SASUKE: Oye, Hideky...

.

.

 **Después de que pensara un poco, mi hermano llamo al mayordomo, Hideky.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIDEKY:** Si, señor Sasuke.

.

.

SASUKE: Tráeme al tipo que acaba de llegar.

.

.

HINATA: ¿Cómo?

.

.

SASUKE: Voy a asegurarme qué clase de persona es yo mismo.

.

.

HINATA: U-Un momentito ¿Cuál es la idea?

.

.

SASUKE: Este...

¡No le hagas caso, y tráelo aquí ahora mismo!

.

.

HIDEKY: E-Entendido, señor...

.

.

 **Después de que el sonido del carro había parado, Hideky trajo a Gaara con él.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIDEKY:** Aquí lo tiene, señor...

.

.

GAARA: Vaya, vaya. Es la primera vez que la veo por dentro, pero esto sí que es una mansión.

.

.

HINATA: Gaara...

.

.

GAARA: Buenos días, Hinata.

Ah, ¿este es tu hermano?

.

.

SASUKE: Soy su hermano mayor, Sasuke.

.

.

GAARA: He oído mucho sobre ti, pero te ves más cool de lo que dicen.

Me llamo Gaara . ¿Qué tal?

.

.

 **Aunque Gaara extendía su mano hacia él, Sasuke lo ignoro y empezó con las preguntas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿Qué clase de relación tienen tú con Hinata?

.

.

GAARA: ¿Cómo? Bueno, estamos saliendo.

¿Hinata no te lo dicho?

.

.

HINATA: Claro que se lo dije, pero...

.

.

SASUKE: Eres hijo del jefe de la compañía BYC que hace negocios con nosotros.

.

.

GAARA: Pues sí, es verdad.

.

.

SASUKE: Como un miembro de la clase alta, ¿no piensa que deberías vestirte un poco mejor?

.

.

GAARA: ¿Qué dijiste?

¿Ya te estas quejando de mi a penas de haberme conocido?

.

.

SASUKE: Tu carro también es de mal gusto, y como si fuera poco, hablas como niño de primaria.

.

.

 **Sasuke miraba a Gaara de arriba, abajo riéndose, como si se burlara de él.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¡Oye, Sasuke! ¡No estas siendo un poco maleducado?

.

.

SASUKE: ¿Maleducado? ¿Quién es el maleducado aquí?

No hay persona más maleducada que la que no habla respetuosamente con sus mayores.

.

.

GAARA: ¿Cómo...?

.

.

SASUKE: Tienes que ser tremendo dolor de cabeza para el jefe de BYC también.

...Sabiendo que una persona como tu va a ser el que herede todas sus cosas.

.

.

GAARA: ¡Oye, cabron!

.

.

HINATA: ¡Gaara!

.

.

 **Viendo que Gaara iba a poner sus manos en Sasuke, lo detuve tan pronto pude.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: ¡** Ya basta!

.

.

GAARA: ¡Y por qué! ¡Le voy a enseñar algunos modales a este!

.

.

SASUKE: Ja, ja. No digas cosas ridículas.

Tú y yo estamos a muy diferentes extremos cuando se habla de modales.

.

.

GAARA: ¡No juegues conmigo!

.

.

 **A punto de explotar, Gaara miraba a Sasuke listo para darle en cualquier momento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¡No puedo dejar a estos juntos ni un minuto más!)

.

.

 **Habido calmado a Gaara de alguna manera, lo empuje hacia la entrada de la casa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAARA:** ¡Por qué haces esto!

.

.

HINATA: Mira, yo me disculpo por él, ¡así que aguante por ahora!

.

.

 **Aunque estaba furioso, pude calmar a Gaara de alguna manera, y salimos afuera.**

 **Cuando mire hacia atrás con una cara de disgusto, vi que Sasuke me estaba mirando.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAARA:** ¡Qué carajo es su problema! ¿Me sacó de quicio?

.

.

HINATA: Lo siento...

Mi hermano acaba de regresar a casa, y está muy ocupado con todo, así que...

.

.

GAARA: ¡Eso no es ninguna excusa!

.

.

HINATA: Lo siento...

.

.

 **De todos modos, logramos salir y subirnos al carro, pero él todavía estaba muy molesto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Aunque Gaara siempre está muy alegre...)

(Cuando alguien le habla así, claro que se va a enojar)

.

.

GAARA: Oye, ¿y por qué lo defiendes?

Hinata, ¿de qué lado estas?

.

.

HINATA: No estoy del lado de nadie...

.

.

GAARA: Ya sé que él tiene más dinero que yo, se crio bien, y se ve mejor que yo también...

Pero se supone que me quieras más a mí, Hinata.

Aja...

.

.

 **Después de decir eso, Gaara siguió guiando en silencio.**

 **Tomo bastante tiempo para que la tensión desapareciera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAARA:** Ah...

.

.

HINATA: ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

.

.

GAARA: Ese hermano tuyo no lleva la misma sangre que tú, ¿verdad, Hinata?

.

.

HINATA: Si, es cierto, pero...

.

.

GAARA: ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente piensas de el?

.

.

HINATA: No entiendo...

.

.

GAARA: ¿De verdad lo consideras tu hermano?

O quizás...

.

.

HINATA: Q-Que estas tratando de decir?

¿Obviamente lo considero como mi hermano?

.

.

GAARA: ¿Por qué te enojas tanto?

.

.

HINATA: ¡No estoy enojada!

.

.

GAARA: Nunca te había visto actuar de esta manera al frente mío.

Ni siquiera te he visto ponerte emocional.

.

.

HINATA: *...*

.

.

GAARA: Dime la verdad...

La razón por la cual no me dejas tocarte es por ese hermano tuyo, ¿verdad?

.

.

HINATA: ¡No!

.

.

GAARA: Entonces eso significa que yo soy más importante que el para ti.

.

.

HINATA: ¡Claro que sí!

Ni los puedo comparar.

.

.

GAARA: Bueno, confirmemos eso entonces.

.

.

 **De repente Gaara metió los frenos y paro el carro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué haces?

.

.

GARRA: Si de verdad piensas así, entonces me puedes dar un beso por lo menos, ¿o no?

.

.

HINATA: Gaara...

.

.

 **Habíamos parado en medio de la calle, y por detrás se escuchaban carros tocando bocina.**

 **Gaara me miraba directamente a los ajos, como si no pudiera escuchar el alboroto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAARA: A** hora sí que vamos a ver si de verdad estas de mi lado o no...

.

.

HINATA: E-Espérate, Gaara...

Ahhh!

.

.

 **Gaara se vino hacia mí y me empujo contra el asiento, dejándome inmóvil.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¡Gaara, deja eso! ¡Por favor!

.

.

GAARA: Hinata...

.

.

 **Cerré mis ojos bien duro para escapar la mirada penetrante de Gaara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¡A-Ayúdame, Sasuke...!)

.

.

 **Me pregunte porque en esa situación la cara de mi hermano se me vino a la mente.**

 **Cada vez que estaba en un lio, mi hermano siempre solía ser el que me ayudaba...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Pero ahora...)

.

.

¿?: Hinata ¡

.

.

 **Con mis ojos aun cerrados, escuche una voz muy familiar resonando en mis oídos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (No puede ser... Sasuke)


	8. Chapter 8

**Gaara nunca me había tratado tan salvaje, pero hoy era diferente**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¡No! ¡No quiero hacerlo de esta manera!

.

.

 **Cuando pensé que no podía resistir más, de pronto los brazos que me pillaban se alejaron.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAARA: ¿** O-Oye, que pasa?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Eh...?

.

.

 **Al abrir los ojos, Gaara ya no estaba en el carro, y la puerta de su lado estaba abierta.**

 **No sabía lo que había pasado, pero en ese momento la cabeza de mi hermano se asomó.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿Estas bien, Hinata?

.

.

 **HINATA:** S-Sasuke...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Mira, sal de este carro inmediatamente.

.

.

 **Al decir eso, extendió su mano hacia a mí.**

 **Tome su mano gentilmente, y Salí del carro de Gaara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAARA:** Mira pendejo ¿Qué carajo crees que haces?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Mira quien habla

¿Qué diablos estas tratando de hacerle tu a mi hermana?

.

.

 **Afuera del carro, Gaara u Sasuke se estaban agarrando por el cuello de sus camisas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAARA:** No te metas, cabrón

Déjanos tranquilos.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Piensas que puedes salirte con la tuya después de haber puesto tus manos en una Uchiha?

.

.

 **HINATA** : (Sasuke se refirió a mí como parte de la familia Uchiha...)

.

.

 **¡BIP BIP!**

.

.

 **Los carros que estaban detrás de nosotros tocaban la bocina a ellos mientras se peleaban.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: Y** -Ya basta, ustedes dos

.

.

 **Me metí en el medio de ellos para separarlos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAARA:** ¡Salte de medio!

¡Si no le doy por lo menos una vez, no voy a estar satisfecho!

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Dale

Te voy a noquear antes de que te puedas dar cuenta.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Estoy diciendo que ya basta

.

.

 **De alguna manera terminaron alejándose, pero los dos todavía se miraban mal.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Ahora por fin debes haber entendido, Hinata.

Ese tipo es mala hierba.

.

.

 **GAARA:** No jodas conmigo.

Todo esto es tu puta culpa como quiera.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Mi culpa? ¿Y por qué?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Dejen las cosas en paz ya. Gaara, vete a tu casa por hoy.

.

.

 **GAARA** : ¿Que que? ¿Y los planes que teníamos hoy?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Perdóname, pero te lo estoy pidiendo de favor...

.

.

 **GAARA:** Pff...Lo único que sabes hacer es disculparte.

.

.

 **HINATA:** *...*

.

.

 **Mirando mal a mi hermano, Gaara se subió al carro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Espérate un momento. ¿Qué significa lo que dijiste?

.

.

 **Como si hubiera borrado las palabras de mi hermano. Gaara salió volando en su carro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Maldita sea. Oye, ¿Qué quería decir aquel con que todo esto es mi culpa?

.

.

 **HINATA:** L-Lo más importante ahora mismo es salir de aquí.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Mm...Sube al carro.

.

.

 **Mientras los carros nos tocaban bocina como loco, me metí al carro de mi hermano.**

 **La cara de Sasuke mientras guiaba se veía más seria que siempre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Pero que crees que estabas haciendo.

Los vi por casualidad cuando pasaba por ahí, pero ustedes estaban en el mismo medio.

.

.

 **HINATA:** *...*

.

.

 **SASUKE:** No te lo dije

Te dije que salir con ese tipo iba a ser una desgracia para los Uchha.

.

.

 **No pude responder a nada de lo que mi hermano me estaba diciendo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (A lo mejor Sasuke tiene razón)

(Pero)

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Me estas escuchando?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¡Cómo? Ah, s-si...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Y a que rayos se refería a que con que todo esto es mi culpa?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Bueno...

.

.

La **razón por la cual no deje que Gaara me tocara era porque estaba pensando en Sasuke.**

 **Pero no le podía decir algo que no venía al caso como eso a mi hermano.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** No es nada serio.

Creo que está enojado porque te metiste en nuestros asuntos, nada más...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Pero que idiota. Mira, vámonos a casa ya.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Esta bien...

.

.

Y así nos fuimos. Sasuke no dijo nada mientras guiaba, y yo solamente miraba el paisaje.

En ese momento se repente me acorde de lo que mi hermano le había dicho a Gaara.

Empecé a hacer conversación con Sasuke para poder preguntarle al respecto.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Oye...

Hace algunos momentos atrás dijiste que yo también era una Uchiha, ¿verdad?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** +...+

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Estabas hablando en serio?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Tal como está escrito en el registro familiar, no hay duda de que seas una Uchiha.

Así que no es como si hubiera dicho algo tan extraño.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Pero cuando lo dijiste, creo que te referías a algo diferente, ¿o no?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** No te hagas ideas. No te rescate porque eres importante o nada por el estilo.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Me preocupa lo que la gente diría si alguien se aprovechara de una Uchiha en mediodía.

No lo hice para protegerte a ti, pero para proteger al honor de la familia.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Ya veo...

.

.

 **Puede ver que eso haya sido cierto.**

 **Pero esa expresión de desesperación en su cara, al contrario de su frialdad de siempre...**

 **...me dio la impresión de que no lo hizo por mantener las apariencias solamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Pero ya sabes lo que hiciste mal.

¿Verdad?

No me vuelvas a llevar la contraria.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Pero qué puede hacer una mujer cuando un hombre se quiere aprovechar de ella...?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** No hagas nada que precipite la situación antes de que pase.

.

.

 **HINATA:** *...*

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Si aprendiste algo de esto, no te vuelvas a montar en el carro de ese tipo.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Entendido...

.

.

 **No sé si fue porque admití que había cometido un error, pero Sasuke no me regaño más.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Tanta tensión...pero tal vez esta es la única oportunidad que tendré de preguntarle)

Dime una sola cosa, nada más.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Qué quieres?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Quiero que me digas porque odias tanto a mi mama y a mí.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Ya te lo dije un millón de veces.

Porque no puedo dejar que se apoderen de los negocios familiares.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Eso nada más?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Qué estas insinuando?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿No hay una razón más específica por la cual no te agradamos?

.

.

 **SASUKE** :*...*

.

.

 **Después de haber pensado un poco, Sasuke abrió su boca lentamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Fue algo que paso cuando ustedes acababan de haber llegado a esta mansión.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Muy bien...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Vi a esa mujer por lo que verdaderamente es.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Qué?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Esa mujer salió de un hotel con un desconocido, y con su maquillaje barato puesto.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Y esa mujer es...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Tu madre, por supuesto.

Ni si quiera habían pasado un par de meses después de la boda cuando traiciono a papa.

.

.

 **HINATA:** *...*

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Papá era muy estricto a veces, pero en el fondo era muy gentil.

Y después de que mamá murió, su trabajo lo consumió hasta que ya no podía sonreír.

Fue en ese entonces que papá conoció a tu madre.

Cuando me la introdujo por primera vez, pensé que era muy bonita y amigable.

Pero como era todavía un niño, no pude juzgarla bien desde el principio.

.

.

 **HINATA:** *...*

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Ningún miembro de la familia Uchiha pensaba bien de ella.

Pero al ver a papá sonreír cuando estaban juntos.

El único que se puso de su lado cuando querían casarse fui yo.

Pero aun así, tu madre me enseño qué clase de persona era en realidad.

En aquel entonces yo estaba en la preparatoria, y esa escena me hirió profundamente.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Y le dijiste eso a papá...?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** En ese momento no pude decirle nada.

Acababa de haberse recuperado después de haber sufrido la muerte de mi madre...

Y si le hubiera dicho la clase de mujer que verdaderamente era su nueva esposa...

Creo que no pudiera haberse recuperado una segunda vez.

.

.

 **HINATA:** *...*

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que se lo hubiera haber dicho.

Si se lo hubiera dicho antes, a lo mejor sus heridas hubieran sido menos.

Esa mujer se apodera de su huésped, debilitándolo poco a poco, como un parasito.

Y tú eres la hija de esa mujer.

.

.

 **HINATA:** P-Pero yo no soy igual que ella.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Eso fue lo que quise pensar alguna vez.

Eras terca de vez en cuando, pero tu corazón era puro. Eso era lo que creía...

Hasta que te oí decir esas cosa aquella noche.

.

.

 **HINATA:** (Lo sabía. Todavía está pensando en lo que paso ese día...)

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Tanto la madre como la hija, me engañaron las dos.

Como esperas que las acepte después de todo eso.

,

,

 **CHIIIIIIIII**

.

.

 **Mi hermano freno bien duro, como si estuviera tratando de atropellar a su propio enojo.**

 **Miraba a la luz roja del semáforo como si fuera su enemigo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Lo sabía. Parece que malentendiste lo que paso...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Qué malentendí algo? ¿A qué te refieres?

.

.

 **Si le dijera que actué así aquella noche para deshacerme de Niji, no me creería.**

 **Y si no me iba a creer, tal vez mejor fuera que yo...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Yo... Es mejor que me vaya de la casa.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Qué?

.

.

 **Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia mí, y espero por mi palabra siguiente.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cuando parecía que Gaara me iba a atacar, mi hermano me había salvado justo a tiempo.**

 **Y ahora yo estaba determinada a decirle como verdaderamente me sentía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Es mejor que me vaya de la casa.

.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Estás hablando en serio...?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Si.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** +...+

.

.

 **Aunque pensé que se alegraría en escuchar eso, su expresión de depresión no cambio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Acaso eso no te hace feliz?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Y no que estabas diciendo que querías cuidar de papá?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Pero tu dijiste que él estaría bien sin mí, ¿o no?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Pues sí, pero...

.

.

 **HINATA** : Si tanto te molesta que viva en la casa, entonces es mejor que me vaya.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Acaso tienes un lugar a donde ir?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Pues...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** No será que estás pensando en irte a vivir con ese tipo, ¿verdad?

.

.

 **HINATA** : +...+

.

.

 **Fue un tiro al blanco.**

 **No podía desperdiciar lo que Gaara había hecho por mí, habido comprándome un apartamento.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Todavía no has aprendido nada.

Ese hombre acaba de tratar de atacarte.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Pero...

No hables tan mal de Gaara

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Acaba de abrir tus ojos ya.

Qué carajo tiene de bueno ese tipo.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Gaara hace muchas cosas buenas por mí.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Aunque eso sea cierto, solamente hace esas cosas porque quiere tu cuerpo.

Cuando se canse de ti, te botara a la basura como un trapo viejo.

.

.

 **HINATA:** No te creo...

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Pero como quiera, aunque te vayas de la casa, seguirás siendo una Uchiha.

Me encargare en buscarte un lugar en donde puedas vivir.

Así que quédate en la mansión sin causar problemas hasta ese entonces.

.

.

 **HINATA:** +...+

.

.

 **No pude más que sorprenderme cuando vi a mi hermano cambiar su mente tan de repente.**

 **Al principio me quería fuera de la casa, y ahora, como si nada, no quería que me fuera.**

 **Sin poder seguir controlando todas las emociones que tenía embotellada, empecé a llorar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Siempre tendré que hacer lo que tú me digas toda mi vida...?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Eh? ¿P-Porque estas llorando?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Yo no quería causarle problemas a nadie.

Me importa un comino la propiedad de los Uchihas y quien heredara todo.

A mí lo único que me importa es la salud de papá.

Así que, ¿Por qué...?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Y-Ya te entendí, así que cálmate, por favor...

.

.

 **Mi hermano paro el carro, y me dio su pañuelo al ver que no paraba de llorar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** No hay razón para llorar...

.

.

 **HINATA:** Me voy, me voy de la casa y nunca voy a regresar

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Oye, deja de llorar...

.

.

 **Al ver que mis lágrimas seguían, Sasuke frenéticamente tocaba el interior de su carro.**

 **En ese momento fue que me acorde de aquella memoria.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿EH? Esto es igual que aquel día...)

.

.

 **Después de que un familiar me había insultado, Sasuke trato de consolarme cuando llore.**

 **Sin saber qué hacer, solamente se sentó a mi lado y trato de calmarme siempre era así.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: E** ste. .. .. Oye, Hinata.

.

.

 **HINATA:** +...+

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Di algo.

Yo no sirvo para consolar a las mujeres cuando lloran...

.

.

 **HINATA:** +...+

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Lo siento. Me estoy disculpando, así que anímate un poco.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Cómo...?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Hable de mas, lo sé...

No es que crea todo lo que me dijiste, pero no estuvo bien que te arrinconara tampoco.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Sasuke...

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Nada. No necesito que trates de hacerme sentir mejor...

.

.

 **.SASUKE** : No digas eso, por favor...

Me siento responsable, así que...

.

.

 **HINATA:** Al parque de atracciones...

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Qué qué?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Quiero ir al parque de atracciones.

Al mismo que me llevaste aquel día.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Aquel día? Ah, ya me acorde.

.

.

 **Todo paso cuando nos acabábamos de hacer hermanos.**

 **Sin saber como hacerme parar de llorar, Sasuke me llevo al parque de diversiones.**

 **Me monto en la parte trasera de su bicicleta, y corrio10km para llevarme ahí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Bueno, no hemos ido en bastante tiempo, así que porque no.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Eh...? ¿Pero, y tu trabajo...?

.

.

SASUKE: No va a pasar nada si no estoy en la oficina por un solo día.

Voy a acelerar, ¿está bien ¿

.

.

 **HINATA:** E-Esta bien...

.

.

 **Sasuke sonrió un poco, y agarro el volante del carro.**

 **La bicicleta era ahora un carro, pero sus palabras y su sonrisa eran las mismas de antes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** O-Oye ven acá

Hinata, pero que es esto...

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿D-De que hablas...?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Cuando vinimos aquí la última vez esto no iba así de alto.

Que creen que hacen esta gente

.

.

 **HINATA** : Es porque la renovaron recientemente.

¿No viste el letrero que lo decía ¿

.

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Yo no vi nada.

Aaaaa...aaaaaaa..a.a.a

.

 **.**

 **HINATA:** AAAAAAA

.

.

 **Cuando llegamos al parque de diversiones, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a la montaña rusa.**

 **Antes de montarnos, Sasuke se hizo el valiente, pero no paro de gritar hasta que se bajó.**

 **Después de habernos bajado de la montaña rusa, nos sentamos en un banco cercano.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿Qué rayos fue eso...?

Se pasaron con eso, de verdad...

.

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Pero es que te lo dije.

Te dije que daba bastante miedo.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Eso no es ningún bastante. Pensé que me iba a morir...

.

.

 **HINATA:** Ja, ja, ja. Estas exagerando.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No, es en serio

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¡Oh ¡Tu expresión está cambiando, hermanito.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Qué? Ja, ja. Pues, parece que sí.

.

.

 **Después de tanto tiempo, por fin los dos pudimos reírnos juntos otra vez.**

 **Como en aquellos tiempos, cuando confiábamos en el uno a otro...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Bueno, ¡se acabó el descanso!

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo? ¿Ya nos vamos?

.

.

SASUKE: ¿Cómo va a ser?

Primero que nada, montémonos en esa cosa una vez más.

.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Que que.

Quieres montarte en la montaña rusa otra vez

.

.

 **Regresamos a la casa cuando el sol se metió.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Pff. Al fin llegamos a casa...

.

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Ja, ja. Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Ahora sé que montarse en una montaña rusa 4 veces no es una buena idea...

.

.

 **HINATA:** Así es. Si gritas demasiado, te quedas sin voz.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Que mal... Y yo que mañana tengo una presentación muy importante que hacer...

.

.

 **HINATA:** (Aunque dijo que no servía para consolarme, se esforzó tanto cuidando de mi...)

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Pero como nos montamos 4 veces, ya me acostumbre.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Pues entonces cuando vayamos la próxima vez, tendremos que tratar algo nuevo.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Claro que sí.

¡Ahora no hay montaña rusa que pueda conmigo

.

.

 **HINATA** : Dicen que hay una que es 1.5 veces más alta, y 2 veces más rápida que esa.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Como

E-Estas bromeando, ¿verdad?

.

.

 **Estaba tan feliz de tener una conversación tan casual con él.**

.

.

 **SASUKE:** B-Bueno, esperemos un poquito para esa...

.

.

 **HINATA:** Sasuke

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Gracias por hoy

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Por qué dices eso tan repentinamente?

.

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Te preocupaste por mí sobre muchas cosas, y me hiciste compañía todo el día también...

Me siento tan feliz

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No tienes por qué decir gracias.

Nosotros somos hermanos, ¿verdad?

.

.

 **Hermanos...**

 **Cuando me llamo su hermana tan naturalmente, sentí como si toda la diversión desapareció.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Pues, si...

.

 **.**

 **SASUKE** : ¿Eh...?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Bueno, tengo algo que decirle a Hideky, así que...

.

.

 **SASUKE** : M-Muy bien...

.

.

 **Deje a mi hermano en la entrada, y corrí hacia la puerta trasera que usaba la ayuda.**

 **No tenía nada en particular que decirle al mayordomo, Hideky.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Por qué me siento así...?)

.

.

 **Caminando de prisa, pude sentir la mirada de mi hermano fijada en mi espalda.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sin tener planes hoy, termine mi almuerzo y me fui a relajarme en mi cuarto.**

 **No había nada que hacer en mi cuarto tampoco, así que pase el tiempo mirando a mi celular.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (El parque de atracciones fue tan divertido…)

.

.

 **En mi celular se podía ver una foto que había tirado en el parque.**

 **Viendo a mi hermano riéndose como un niño, automáticamente empecé a reírme yo también.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: N** osotros somos hermanos, ¿verdad?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Ah…

.

.

 **De repente no me pude sr las palabras de mi hermano de la cabeza.**

 **Hasta ahora todavía no sé porque me puse mal humor y mi actitud cambio tanto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Y eso que me hizo compañía todo el día…)

(Me pregunto si Sasuke se habrá enojado conmigo después de eso…)

.

.

 **El hermano que mi celular me mostraba todavía estaba sonriendo como si nada.**

 **Mirando a la foto, suspire profundamente.**

 **En ese momento la pantalla cambio y mi celular empezó a sonar.**

 **Cuando vi de quien era la llamada, me sentí un poco confundida.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** La llamada es de Sakura…. ¿Alo?

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Hola, ¿Hinata? ¿Cómo estás?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Bien, gracias.

.

.

 **SAKURA:** Perdóname por llamarte tan de repente.

¿Tienes tiempo libre hoy?

.

.

 **HINATA** : B-Bueno, pues si…

.

.

 **SAKURA:** Me alegro. Hay algo sobre lo que quiero hablar contigo.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿así? ¿Y qué clase de cosa…?

.

.

 **SAKURA** : ¿Puedes encontrarte conmigo en la sala de espera del Hotel Nueva Capital?

.

.

 **HINATA** : (¿Eh? ¿Quiere que nos veamos para hablar…?)

.

.

 **SAKURA:** Espero que no sea una gran molestia.

.

.

 **HINATA:** No… Está bien.

Estaré allí en una hora.

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Bueno, estaré esperando por ti.

.

.

 **De la nada, Sakura me invito a salir.**

 **No me gustaba para nada…**

… **pero presintiendo que me quería preguntar algo sobre Sasuke, fui como quiera.**

 **Cuando llegue al hotel como planeamos, Sakura estaba ahí, vestida tan bien como siempre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA:** siento mucho haberte llamado aquí tan de repente.

Debes haber estado ocupada, ¿verdad?

.

.

 **HINATA** : No, no tenía nada en especial que hacer hoy.

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Ah, me alegro entonces.

¿Quieres tomar algo?

.

.

 **Por ese breve momento, Sakura siguió dándome cumplidos inofensivos.**

 **Quería hacer que me relajara, tratando de diluir la tensión entre nosotras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA:** Ya tengo 27 años.

Poco apoco el maquillaje que solía usar ya no me está quedando bien.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Ah….

.

.

SAKURA: Pero tú todavía eres muy joven para que te pase eso, Hinata. Te envidio.

.

.

 **HINATA** : E-Este….

.

.

 **SAKURA** : ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Bueno, dijiste que tenías algo sobre lo que querías hablar….

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Ah, perdóname. Es que es tan fácil envolverse en conversación contigo, Hinata.

Sigo hablando de cosas que no vienen al caso….

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Es sobre mi hermano…?

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Si…

Hay algo que quería preguntarte, y por eso te pedí que nos viéramos, Hinata.

.

.

 **Finalmente llegando al punto, Sakura empezó a hablar seriamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA:** Me imagino que ya Sasuke debe habértelo dicho todo.

Me refiero a nuestro compromiso.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Si…. Mi hermano me dijo que lo habían anulado.

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Así es.

Pues la verdad es que ya no soy la prometida de Sasuke.

Pero eso fue por culpa de un malentendido.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Un malentendido?

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Si podemos aclarar ese malentendido….

… estoy segura de que Sasuke reconsideraría nuestro compromiso.

Hinata, ¿me podrías ayudar a reparar las cosas entre nosotros?

.

.

 **Quería que la ayudara.**

 **Rogando intensamente por mi ayuda, Sakura me tomo de la mano.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: ¿P** -Pero cual fue el malentendido…?

.

.

 **SAKURA:** B-Bueno, pues…

Si no empezamos por ahí, no vas a entender nada, así que…

La verdad es que, yo no puedo tener hijos.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Qué…?

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Y mantuve eso en secreto todo el tiempo que estuve saliendo con Sasuke.

Como él es el heredero de la familia Uchiha…

…pensé que si supiera que no podía tener hijos, rompería con nuestro compromiso.

Eso me daba mucho miedo, así que no pude decirle la verdad.

.

.

 **HINATA** : E-Entonces, ¿Sasuke se rentero de alguna manera…?

.

.

 **SAKURA:** No, eso no fue lo que paso.

Después de irnos a Nueva York, empecé a ir a una clínica de fertilidad a escondidas.

El doctor que me ayudo era muy prestigioso…

… y gracias a todo eso ahora puedo tener hijos.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Que bueno

Pero, entonces, ¿Por qué…?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Por el dinero.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Eh?

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Continuando con mis tratamientos de fertilidad…

…los gastos del hospital se multiplicaron.

Sasuke y yo habíamos hecho el acuerdo de que viviríamos de nuestros sueldos nada más.

Pero le tuve que pedir ayuda financiera a mi familia para cubrir los gastos.

Y eso fue lo que termino enojando a Sasuke.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Pero eso fue para pagar tus tratamientos, si le hubieras dicho la verdad.

.

.

 **SAKURA:** No pude decírsela

Ya había estado escondiendo que no podía tener hijos por mucho tiempo.

No tenía el valor de hablar con el sobre el tema…

.

.

 **HINATA** : +….+

.

.

 **Sakura presiono sus ojos con su pañuelo, y su voz temblaba mientras hablaba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Ya entiendo

Hablare con Sasuke al respecto.

.

.

 **SAKURA** : ¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Creo que es mejor hablar con el sinceramente.

Si sabe la verdad, estoy segura de que mi hermano entenderá tu situación.

.

.

 **SAKURA:** N-No, no puede saber.

Por favor, ¡no le menciones para nada que no pude tener hijos alguna vez!

.

.

 **HINATA** : P-Pero….

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Esto es lo que quiero que le digas a Sasuke.

Quiero que le digas que necesitaba el dinero para otra cosa.

Ya prepare una razón alternativa que podemos usar.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿estás diciendo que quieres que le mienta a mi hermano?

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Te pedí por tu ayuda porque tú también eres mujer, Hinata. Pensé que entenderías.

Si haces exactamente lo que te digo, ¡Sasuke volverá a sentir lo mismo que antes por mí!

¡Te lo ruego!

.

.

 **HINATA** : Pero…

.

.

 **El contenido de la historia de Sakura y su amarga actitud no me parecían como una mentira.**

 **Pero ir tan lejos como pedirme que le mintiera a mi hermano para recuperarlo…**

… **había algo sobre eso que no me gustaba para nada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿Hinata…?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh?

.

.

 **Cuando escuche que alguien llamo a mi nombre, me voltee.**

 **Ahí estaba mi hermano mirándome con una gran confusión en su cara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿Qué haces tú aquí….?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Lo mismo puedo decir yo.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

.

.

 **SAKURA** : ja, ja. Yo lo llame.

.

.

 **De repente la voz de Sakura se oyó muy alegre, totalmente deferente que antes.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA:** ¡Es mis sorpresita para ustedes!

¿Por qué no hablamos entre los tres?

.

.

 **Sakura le hizo gestos de Sasuke para que se sentara a su lado.**

 **El la miraba perplejo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Así que ella tenía esto calculado desde el principio, y nos llamó a la misma vez…)

.

.

 **SAKURA** : Hinata y yo estábamos hablando un poquito sobre ti.

¿Quieres saber de lo que estábamos?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Hinata, vámonos.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

.

.

 **Sasuke me cogió del brazo, ignorando a Sakura completamente, y me llevo hasta la salida.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿P-Pero no tenías algo de qué hablar con Sakura…?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : A mí nadie me dijo que tú ibas a estar aquí.

Maldita sea.

Que pretende la Sakura esa.

.

.

 **HINATA** : +…+

.

.

 **Mientras mi hermano me seguía halando del brazo caminando a toda prisa, mire hacia atrás.**

 **Ahí estaba Sakura, despidiéndonos con una sonrisa en su cara.**

 **Al salir de hotel, Sasuke le dio su propina al portero, y esperamos por su carro.**

 **Su expresión tan seria que tenía en la cara no cambio mientras esperábamos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: ¿** de que estaban hablando?

.

.

 **HINATA:** E-Este…

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No estaban diciendo nada estúpido,

¿Verdad?

¿De que hablaban?

.

.

 **No podía decir nada sobre la inhabilidad de Sakura de tener hijos.**

 **Pero ella tampoco me dijo la excusa que había planeado para explicarle todo a Sasuke.**

 **No sabía si era mejor decirle a mi hermano todo lo que Sakura me había dicho, o no.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Parece que Sakura todavía quiere arreglar las cosas entre ustedes.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Lo que quiero saber es lo que está planeando ella después de venirte con eso

.

.

 **HINATA:** Creo que me quería meter en el medio, y usarme para diluir la tensión.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Suena como algo que ella haría.

.

.

 **HINATA** : A mí… a mí me cae mal Sakura…

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Pues parece que tu yo tenemos algo en común después de todo.

.

.

 **Todavía hablando de mal humor, el carro por el que estábamos esperando finalmente llego.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Ya te vas a casa, ¿no es así? Te llevo

.

.

 **HINATA** : Gracias

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Oh

.

.

 **Sasuke paro de meterse al carro al haber parecido recordar algo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Este, es sobre lo que paso después de haber regresado del parque de diversiones…

.

.

 **HINATA** : +…+

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Acaso dije algo que te molesto?

Me dio el presentimiento de que te habías enfadado un poco…

.

.

 **HINATA:** N-No, no fue nada. No te preocupes.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Si tú lo dices…

.

.

 **Antes de que Sasuke se subiera al carro insatisfecho, me subí yo riéndome a escondidas.**

.

.

.

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Me había levantado temprano, y ahora esperaba en mi traje negro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HIDEKY:** Buenos días, señor Sasuke.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Buenos días. ¿Ya está todo listo?

.

.

 **HIDEKY** : Si, señor. Todo está listo.

.

.

 **Mirándolo desde el segundo piso, podía ver que mi hermano llevaba puesto un traje negro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Lo sabía. Hoy es….)

.

.

 **Hoy era el día en que la verdadera madre de Sasuke había fallecido.**

 **Hasta este momento, yo nunca había ido a visitar su tumba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Tengo que ir con el esta vez, o… ¿Eh?)

.

.

 **Cuando iba de camino a bajar las escaleras, vi que mama estaba ahí.**

 **Se acercó a Sasuke, quien estaba a punto de salir.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Por qué esta despierta tan temprano…?)

.

.

 **HINARI** : Vaya, te levantaste temprano hoy.

¿Tienes algo importante que hacer en la oficina?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Pero que ignorancia….

Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre.

Creo que eso lo sabes muy bien.

.

.

 **HINARI** : Ah, sí. Ahora que lo mencionas.

Vas a su tumba cada año, ¿verdad?

Haber venido cada año desde Nueva York para ir a visitarla debe haber sido duro para ti.

Pero nunca te molestaste en dar la cara por aquí.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Así es. Es porque no quería verte.

.

.

 **HINARI** : Estas diciendo que tu difunta madre es más importante que yo, quien todavía vive.

Me pregunto si me trataras así de bien cuando me muera yo también.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Yo nunca he pensado en ti como mi madre.

.

.

 **Tan frio como siempre, Sasuke abrió la puerta de la entrada.**

 **Pensando que era el momento más oportuno, baje las escaleras.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINARI:** ¿Hinata? ¿Por qué estas vestida para salir tú también?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Voy con Sasuke a visitar a su mama.

.

.

 **HINARI** : Que dices?

Tú no tienes por qué estar haciendo eso.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Soy una adulta ya.

Puedo hacer lo que quiera

.

.

 **Librándome de mama, quien trato de detenerme, corrí hasta la entrada de la casa.**

 **Cuando me metí en su carro, Sasuke me miro muy sorprendido.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Oye, ¿Qué haces…?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Yo también voy.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Ella nunca dejo que fueras.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Le dije que me dejara en paz, finalmente.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** +…..+

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿No quieras que vaya?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No creo que a mama le importe quien venga conmigo…

.

.

 **Sasuke tenía sus dudas sobre mí, pero acelero después de haberlo pensado un poco.**

 **La tumba de su madre estaba aislada en las afueras del cementerio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA** : (Pensé que sería una tumba más grande….)

.

.

 **SASUKE:** No es lo que esperabas, ¿verdad?

Es una tumba muy simple.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh? P-Pues si…

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Yo también le pregunte a mi papa muchas veces porque su tumba fue construida tan lejos.

Me dijo que eso fue algo que mi mama había decidido por ella misma, y nada más.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Entonces, ¿todavía no sabes por qué…?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Mi mama era una persona muy modesta.

Siempre puso a papa y a su familia antes que todo, y nunca pensaba en sí misma.

Tal vez teniendo en cuenta que papa estaría encargado de la familia solo….

Quiso que la enterraran aparte para no ser un estorbo cuando él se casara otra vez.

A lo mejor esa fue su intención cuando decidió todo esto….

.

.

 **HINATA:** No puedo creerlo….

.

.

 **Recordando nuevamente la personalidad de su madre, pude entender porque sentía tanto odio.**

 **Teniendo una madre tan maravillosa, como podría aceptar el una madre como la mía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Mama, he regresado a casa.

.

.

 **Sasuke se agacho al frente de la tumba, y con sus manos juntas, cerro sus ojos.**

 **Yo también puse mis manos juntas y trate de hablar con ella, pero en silencio.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Qué piensa usted de nosotros, ya que hemos hecho parte de los Uchiha….?)

.

.

 **Cerré mis ojos, esperando por una respuesta que vendría, cuando mi hermano se levantó.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Eh? ¿Ya nos vamos?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Si. Ya le dije todo lo que tenía que decir.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿No tienes algo más que decirle….?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Yo puedo hablar con mama en donde sea. No tiene que ser aquí.

.

.

 **Sasuke acaricio la lápida, y después se dirigió hacia la salida del cementerio.**

 **Hasta en el carro, su expresión tan oscura y depresiva no cambio para nada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Tal vez hubiera sido mejor si no hubiera venido con el…)

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿De qué hablaste con ella?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Qué….?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Cuando juntaste tus maños por tanto tiempo.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Pues…

Le pregunte como se sentía sobre mi madre y yo….

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿A si? Yo también le pregunto lo mismo cada año.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Le pregunto si fue bueno que ustedes se hicieron parte de los Uchhas.

Si ella aprueba de ustedes dos, o no.

.

.

 **HINATA** :+….+

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Mi madre nunca le llevaría la contraria a mi padre en nada.

Pero tampoco desearía que esta familia se fuera a la ruina.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Así que debe pensar que somos una desgracia….

.

.

 **SASUKE:** +…..+

.

.

 **Después de eso, nuestra conversación termino abruptamente.**

 **Pensando en silencio, los dos contemplábamos el aburrido paisaje de la carretera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Hinata….

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Eh….?

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** asuke llamo a mi nombre con un tono depresivo.

La expresión en su cara parecía como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

.

.

 **HINATA** : (Después de todo, para los Uchihas, yo soy…)

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Tienes hambre…?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** No has comido nada desde esta mañana, ¿no es así?

Estaba pensando que a lo mejor tenías hambre.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿P-Porque sacas ese tema ahora mismo…?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Cuando uno tiene hambre, uno suele asentirse mal.

¿Quieres comer algo en el área de servicio?

.

.

 **Mi hermano disminuyo la velocidad, y fuimos hacia el área de servicio.**

 **No habíamos parado para descansar en bastante tiempo.**

 **Era un domingo, y hora de almorzar también, así que había mucha gente alrededor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: E** stá lleno de gente. ¿Es cierto que la economía está mal aquí en Japón?

.

.

HINATA: Si, pero parece que estas áreas de servicio fueron televisadas.

.

.

SASUKE: Ya veo. Si las televisan, sin duda todo el mundo pensara que son algo bueno.

Usando el carácter de la población para hacer dinero es inteligente, pero moralmente…

.

.

HINATA: Deja de hablar de cosas tan difíciles de entender, entremos ya.

.

.

 **Cuando entramos al edificio, Sasuke se sorprendió a ver todo lo que estaban vendiendo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: A** sí que estos son los menús que tienen ahora. Hicieron un buen trabajo con ellos.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Guau, los gyoza se ven bien deliciosos.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No vamos a comer gyoza. El carro va a apestar a ajo.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Entonces, ¿Por qué no comemos fideos?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Si vinimos tan lejos, deberíamos comer algo más interesante.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Mmm, ¿y qué tal la hamburguesa del monje Zen?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No entiendo si esa hamburguesa es china, o si es americana. No, gracias.

.

.

 **Aunque Sasuke era bien decisivo con sus negocios, no sabía qué hacer con cosas triviales.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: A** h, ahora me acorde. Quiero comer arroz.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Entonces, comamos esto.

Arroz al curry, está decidido.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** E-Esta bien.

.

.

 **Parecía como si Sasuke había querido decir algo, pero termino aceptando mi decisión.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿Eh? Aquello es…

.

.

 **De repente, Sasuke salió corriendo hasta una esquina.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Oye, ¿Qué te pasa?

.

.

 **Lo que Sasuke miraba con ojos tan hambrientos era una tienda de orden.**

 **No era oden ordinario, pero la clase que tenía alga marina azul por encima.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Quieres comer oden?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Permiso ¿me puede dar dikon, gyusuji y konnyaku, por favor?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Y-Y lo mismo para mí, por favor.

.

.

 **Aunque ya teníamos nuestro oden, y nos habíamos sentado, Sasuke no empezó a comer.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿P-Pasa algo?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Esta clase de oden es la misma que mi mama solía preparar…

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Cómo?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No es una oden normal, pero el tipo que tienes que echarle el aderezo por encima…

Al fin y al cabo nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle a mama porque le añadía eso….

.

.

 **HINATA** : Dice ahí que este tipo de oden es de la prefectura de Shizuoka.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Así es. Mi mama también era de Shizuoka.

Parece que por fin se ha resuelto el misterio.

.

.

 **Después de murmurar eso, Sasuke abrió su boca y comió feliz del daikon.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA** : (Es la primera vez que Sasuke se ha reído hoy….)

.

.

 **Sintiendo un poco de alivio, yo también empecé a comer mi oden.**

 **Como era la primera vez que comía oden de Shizuoka, su sabor fue muy especial.**

.

.


	12. Chapter 12

**GERENTE** : Hinata, ¿ya terminaste los ramos que habían sido ordenados?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Si, ya termine los 5 ramos.

.

.

 **GERENTE** : Como dices, ¿eran 6 ramos?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Qué? T-Terminare el último enseguida.

.

.

 **Inmediatamente pare de limpiar la tienda, y empecé a hacer el último ramo de flores.**

 **Ahora mismo estoy trabajando en la floristería de la esquina dos veces a la semana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GERENTE:** ¿Acaso no sabes cómo contar?

Por dios. ¿Qué dirían tus padres?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Lo siento mucho…

(No quiero que mis padres vengan aquí jamás)

.

.

 **La verdad era que la familia Uchiha invertía dinero aquí.**

 **Eso era algo que sabía antes de haber aplicado a trabajar en esta tienda.**

 **Por eso use el apellido de mi mama cuando aplique para esconder mi identidad.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Si supieran la verdad, no me tratarían como una persona normal…)

.

.

 **GERENTE:** Oye, acaba de llegar un cliente. Ve a recibirlo como se debe.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Ah, por supuesto.

(Pero no tiene por qué ser tan estricto conmigo tampoco…)

.

.

 **Cuando fui hacia la entrada pude ver a un cliente muy joven a través de las plantas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Bienvenido.

¿Necesita ayuda buscando….? ¿Eh?

.

.

 **GAARA** : ¿Mmmm…..?

.

.

 **Cuando ese cliente se volteo, era Gaara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** G-Gaara?

.

.

 **GAARA** : ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Hinata?

.

.

 **GERENTE** : ¿Qué es todo ese ruido? ¿Pasa algo malo?

.

.

 **HINATA** : N-No, no pasa nada.

.

.

 **Para alejarnos del gerente, lleve a Gaara a un lugar más lejos dentro de la tienda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Pero qué crees que haces tú aquí?

.

.

 **GAARA:** Lo mismo puedo decir yo, Hinata.

.

.

 **GAARA** : ¿Acaso estas trabajando aquí?

.

.

 **HINATA** : P-Pues si…

.

.

 **GAARA:** Ah, ya veo. Esta tienda es parte de los negocios de los Uchihas.

.

.

 **HINATA** : +…+

.

.

 **GAARA** : Así que le pediste a tu papa que te ayudara a buscar algo que hacer en tu tiempo libre.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Y-Yo no hice nada por el estilo.

Estoy haciendo esto completamente a escondidas de mi familia.

.

.

 **GAARA:** Ja, ja.

¿Te crees una ninja o algo así?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo dices…?

Lo único que quiero hacer es trabajar como cualquier otra persona.

.

.

 **GAARA:** Ya veo, ya veo….

.

.

 **Gaara me escucho hasta ese momento, y después sonrió inocentemente.**

 **Ahí fue cuando la chispa de travesura en su corazón se encendió…**

 **De momento, Gaara tumbo unas de las decoraciones de flores a sus pies.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** O-Oye ¿Qué haces…?

.

.

 **GAARA** : Pero que haces.

Que se cree la gente de esta tienda.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh….?

.

.

 **De repente, Gaara había alzado su voz en alto.**

 **Al escuchar eso, el gerente salió del almacén, y corrió a ver lo que pasaba afuera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GERENTE:** ¿H-Hay algún problema?

.

.

 **GAARA** : Oye, viejo.

¿Estas entrenando a tus empleados bien?

¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

.

.

 **Gaara le enseño sus pies empapados al gerente, algo que había hecho el mismo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GERENTE:** ¿P-Pero que es esto….?

.

.

 **GAARA** : Esto fue culpa de la muchachita esta.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

Que rayos estas diciendo.

Eso lo hiciste tú

.

.

 **Si entender lo que pasaba, mire a Gaara a los ojos y me dio una sonrisa traviesa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Acaso está tratando de revelar mi identidad…)

.

.

 **GERENTE** : Mira

Como te atreves a hablarle a un cliente así.

Mil disculpas.

Le traeré una toalla enseguida…

.

.

 **GAARA** : Esto no se puede resolver secando mis pies nada más.

Estos pantalones y zapatos me costaron una fortuna.

Ni tu salario daría para comprarme unos nuevos.

.

.

 **GERENTE** : E-Entonces déjeme pagar por su lavado en seco

.

.

 **GAARA** : Desgraciadamente no soy tan pobre como para conformarme con tan poco dinero.

.

.

 **GERENTE** : ¿Q-Que es lo que quiere que haga entonces…?

.

.

 **GAARA:** Bueno, para empezar, préstame a la muchacha por un rato.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Cómo?

.

.

 **GAARA:** Porque yo si le voy a enseñar cómo hacer las cosas bien.

.

.

 **En ese entonces, la actitud del gerente cambio completamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GERENTE:** Oye mocoso, que crees que estás haciendo.

¿Quién diablos crees que eres?

.

.

 **GAARA:** ¿Eh…?

.

.

 **HINATA:** (Cielos….Parece que el gerente se enojó…)

.

.

 **GERENTE** : Tal y como tú lo dices, esa porquería que llevas puesta no necesita atención especial.

¿Y como si fuera poco, dices que quieres llevarte a mi empleada también?

A que juegas

.

.

 **El lenguaje tan grosero que estaba usando el gerente tomo a Gaara por sorpresa.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: (** Je, je. No sabias con quien te estabas metiendo…)

.

.

 **GAARA:** Como tú quieras.

Si te atreves a ir tan lejos no tendré más piedad contigo.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué…?

.

.

 **GERENTE** : ¿Así? ¿Un mocoso como tú va a darme una lección?

Pero que interesante

A ver enséñame algo entonces

.

.

 **GAARA** : Mira esto

.

.

 **Gaara saco una tarjeta negra y se la enseño al gerente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GERENTE:** ¿Eh? ¿Y que es esta tarjeta?

.

.

 **GAARA:** De seguro un plebeyo como tú nunca ha visto una.

Esto es una tarjeta negra.

.

.

 **GERENTE** : ¿Tarjeta negra…?

.

.

 **GAARA** : Básicamente, esta tarjeta no tiene límite de gasto.

Así que puedo gastar milis, o millones de dólares con esta tarjeta.

.

.

 **GERENTE:** ¿M-Millones?

.

.

 **GAARA:** Así que con esta tarjeta voy a comprar esta tienda. Ahora sí que voy en serio.

.

.

 **GERENTE:** ¿Qué?

.

.

 **GAARA:** Así que el dueño de esta tienda seré yo.

Y como el dueño, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mis empleados.

¿No es así?

.

.

 **GERENTE:** E-Estupideces…

No puede ser que eso sea posible…

.

.

 **GAARA** : ¿Quieres llamar a la compañía de crédito entonces?

Estoy seguro de que te lo explicaran en una manera que puedas entender.

Me refiero al proceso en el cual un pobretón pierde su tienda a alguien rico.

.

.

 **Viendo como se había recuperado inesperadamente, Gaara se sentía triunfante.**

 **Pero el gerente no podía creer la confianza de Gaara, y los cuentos de sus millones.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (S-Si esto sigue así, no voy a tener otra opción que decirle la verdad al gerente…)

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Eh? Ah…

.

.

 **Cuando subí la mirada, ahí estaba mi hermano con cara de sospecho.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GAARA:** Eh…

.

 **.**

 **GERENTE:** U-U-Usted es el presidente de la compañía Uchiha…

.

.

 **SASUKE:** +….+

.

.

 **Después de haber examinado la situación, Sasuke se rio lleno de confianza.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Ja, ja.

Así que el heredero de comunicaciones BYC quiere comprar un negocio Uchiha.

.

.

 **GAARA:** +….+

.

.

 **GERENTE:** B-BYC

E-Entonces esa tarjeta es de verdad

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Perdone

¿Pero cuál es el valor de esta tienda?

.

.

 **GERENTE** : ¿Cómo? E-Este…

.

.

 **GAARA:** Un millón de dólares.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Un millón…

Es una oferta bastante tentativa.

.

.

 **GAARA:** Pero ese precio incluye a esta empleada.

.

.

 **Mirando a Sasuke a los ojos, Gaara me cogió por la cintura.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Estoy segura de que Sasuke no aceptara la oferta, pero mi identidad será revelada…)

(Ya no poder trabajar aquí…)

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Bueno, la oferta no me suena tan mal.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Qué?

.

 **GAARA** : Eso es

Así que eso me hace el dueño de esta tienda.

Voy a cerrar la tienda, así que váyanse a sus casas.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Pero voy a tener que hablar con tu padre para confirmar esta transacción.

.

.

 **GAARA:** E-Esto no tiene que ver nada con mi padre….

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Pero el nombre en esa tarjeta es el de tu padre, o no

No sé si tu padre aprobaría de esta transacción, o no…

.

.

 **GAARA** : Eh…

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Pero si de verdad quieres esta tienda, quiero que llames a tu padre ahora mismo.

Empecemos nuestras negociaciones tan pronto posibles.

.

.

 **GAARA:** Pffft

Yo no necesito esta tienda de porquería

.

.

 **Gaara me soltó y pateo la decoración de flores que había caído al piso anteriormente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** No puedo creerlo.

Comunicaciones BYC no va a durar por mucho tiempo en sus manos…

.

.

 **GERENTE:** E-Este…

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Que reguero se ha formado aquí.

Pero no creo que vuelva otra vez.

.

.

 **GERENTE:** M-Muy bien…

.

.

 **Mi hermano dirigió su mirada desde la cara pálida del gerente hacia mí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Este…

M-muchas gracias…

.

.

 **SASUKE** : De nada.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh?

.

.

 **Al solo decir eso, mi hermano sonrió un poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA** : (¿Qué significa todo esto…?)

.

.

 **Sasuke no dijo nada más, y recogió las flores que estaban en el piso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **GERENTE:** No por favor, no se moleste.

Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Pero estas flores son exactamente las que querías. Este…

.

.

 **Sasuke me miro, guiñando un ojo, y trato de hacer gestos sin decir nada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Ah…

Esos son ranúnculos.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Eso mismo, ranúnculos.

Le gustan mucho a mi hermana menor.

.

.

 **GAARA:** ¿A-A si…?

.

.

 **HINATA:** (¿Acaso Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estoy tratando de esconder mi identidad…?)

.

.

 **Confundida, mi hermano me dio el ramo de flores que tenía en sus manos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Me llevare estas flores, "muchachita".

.

.

 **HINATA:** c-como usted quiera.

Las preparare enseguida.

.

.

 **Después de haber terminado con mi trabajo, regrese a la mansión…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Pff...)

(hoy estoy cansada en todo el sentido de la palabra…)

.

.

 **Al fin de todo, Sasuke compro las flores y regreso a casa.**

 **¿Por qué habrá venido Sasuke a la tienda…?**

 **¿Y por qué no se enojó como siempre…?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Me pregunto si vino a ver dónde estaba trabajando… ¿Eh?)

.

.

 **Cuando llegue a la entrada, un florero llamo mi atención.**

 **Adornando el florero estaban los ranúnculos que mi hermano había comprado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Sasuke…

.

.

 **Para agradécele propiamente, fui hasta el cuarto de mi hermano.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HINATA** : (¿Por qué habrá venido Sasuke a la floristería hoy?)

.

.

 **Claro que la tienda es parte de los negocios de los Uchihas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Pero cada vez que ordena flores, siempre lo hace por el internet…)

.

.

 **Si es un negocio de los Uchihas, pero nadie que yo conozco viene por aquí.**

 **Por eso fue que decidí trabajar en esa floristería a primer lugar.**

 **Y encima de eso, pasaron tantas cosas hoy.**

 **Gaara quiso comprar la tienda entera, y en eso momento apareció Sasuke…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Pensé que algo malo iba a pasar, pero todo salió bien.)

.

.

 **El gerente se enfadó con Gaara, y se disculpó con Sasuke….**

 **Que día mas agotador….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Y Sasuke…)

(….se acordó de que a mí me gustan los ranúnculos.)

.

.

 **No me molestaba que Sasuke hizo un alboroto en la floristería.**

 **Pero que Sasuke se acordara de mi flor favorita me hizo muy feliz.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Los ranúnculos se parecen mucho a Sasuke, y por eso es que me gustan tanto.)

.

.

 **El ranúnculo es una flor que tiene mucho carisma, es famosa, y tiene buena reputación.**

 **Esa es la razón por la cual creo que se parece tanto a Sasuke.**

 ***pan pan***

 **Con un poco de nervios, toque la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿Quién es?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Soy yo, Hinata.

¿Puedo entrar?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Esta bien….

.

.

 **Escuche su voz desde el cuarto.**

 **La voz de Sasuke no sonaba como si estuviera de buen humor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Creo que no está de buenas ahora mismo….)

.

.

 **Pensando que había llegado en mal momento, empecé arrepentirme de haber venido.**

 **Cuando entre, Sasuke estaba sentando en su sofá, mirando unos documentos.**

 **Tenía documentos por todos lados también, así que su trabajo debía estado muy ocupado.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA** : (Me pregunto si estoy estorbando…..)

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

.

.

 **Sasuke me pregunto mientras me miraba.**

 **Pero como no respondí, volvió otra vez a sus documentos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: (** Ah, a la verdad que si está ocupado.)

.

.

 **Sintiéndome mal, lo mire con la esperanza de que palabras salieran de mi boca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Este, quería darte las gracias por lo de hoy…

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Gracias?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Si, por lo que paso en la floristería.

Detuviste lo que Gaara estaba haciendo, ¿te acuerdas?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Si, ese idiota….

No puedo creer que ese tipo se va a hacer cargo de BYC algún día.

.

.

 **Acordándose de Gaara, Sasuke suspiro profundamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: Hoy** todo fue bien porque estuve yo allí, pero…

….no sé lo que puede pasar después.

¿No crees que deberías reconsiderar tu relación con él?

.

.

 **HINATA** : +…..+

.

.

 **Claro que Gaara actúa como un idiota algunas veces, pero no es así todo el tiempo.**

 **Hace 5 años atrás Sasuke se había ido a Nueva York con ese malentendido.**

 **Cuando no sabía lo que debía hacer, Gaara fue quien me ayudo con todo.**

 **En esos tiempos fue la actitud tan alegre de Gaara la que me salvo.**

 **Así que entiendo porque Sasuke se enfadó con él.**

 **Pero no puedo culpar a Gaara por todo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿Hinata?

.

.

 **HINATA** : No sé qué hubiera pasado hoy si hubiera estado sola.

Gaara es un poco loco y hace cosas estúpidas a veces…

…pero tan bien tiene su lado bueno.

.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : +….+

.

.

 **HINATA:** Pero de verdad que siento mucho lo que paso hoy.

Si no hubieras venido en aquel momento, de verdad que no sé lo que hubiera pasado.

Y también no le dijiste al gerente quien soy, así que estoy muy agradecida.

.

.

 **Agache la cabeza para mostrarle mi agradecimiento.**

 **Trabajando en la floristería es muy duro, pero a mí me gusta.**

 **Si era posible, quería seguir trabajando ahí sin problemas.**

 **De verdad estaba muy agradecida por la ayuda de Sasuke en la floristería.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Fue todo una coincidencia.

.

.

 **Sasuke murmuraba mientras me miraba, después de haber guardado sus documentos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Sasuke?

.

.

 **Como si guardando algo en su pecho, me miro muy tristemente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Qué le pasa…?)

Este ¿Sasuke?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Ah, dijiste que viniste a darme las gracias, ¿verdad?

.

.

 **HINATA:** A-Así es….

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer por mí?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh? ¿Tengo que hacer algo por ti?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Pues claro.

¿Acaso no fui tu héroe?

¿O pensabas que tus palabras bastarían?

.

.

 **Cuando puso sus documentos en el piso, empezó a sonreír traviesamente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Qué hago?)

(No pensé que me iba a demandar algo de mí…)

.

.

 **Me quede parada ahí, sin saber qué hacer.**

 **De momento, puede oír que Sasuke se estaba empezando a reír un poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Sasuke?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Estoy jugando contigo. Nunca pediría que hicieras algo por mí.

.

.

 **Sus palabras me aliviaron.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Cómo?)

.

.

 **En ese momento fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que Sasuke no se veía bien.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Sasuke, ¿estas descansando bien?

No te ves muy bien…

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Bueno, descanso lo que puedo.

.

.

 **Un poco avergonzado, Sasuke dejo de mirarme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Está mintiendo. Se ve tan exhausto.)

Oye, ¿y en lo que estabas trabajando ahora es urgente?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Eh? No, no hay prisa, pero…

O-Oye

Que haces, Hinata

.

.

 **Cuando lo escuche decir eso, empecé a recoger todo los documentos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA: S** i de verdad estos documentos no son de urgencia, salgamos por un rato.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Cómo?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Te hará bien cambiar de aires un poco.

Dale, vámonos.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Bueno, está bien.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh?

.

.

 **Fui yo quien lo invito…**

… **.pero no pensé que el aceptaría mi invitación.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (De verdad pensé que me diría que no podía salir porque tenía mucho trabajo…)

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Como te salve en la floristería….

…ahora me tienes que invitar a salir para repagármelo todo.

.

,

 **HINATA** : O-Oye pero no me presiones tampoco…

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Estoy muy ansioso por ver a donde me llevaras.

.

.

 **Mientras se reía de mí, Sasuke estaba recogiendo todas sus cosas para que saliéramos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (A la verdad que este Sasuke…)

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Entonces? ¿A dónde me vas a llevar para relajarme un poco?

.

.

 **Finalmente fuimos a una sala de juegos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Por qué no jugamos algo para relajarnos?

Tienen muchos juegos aquí.

.

.

 **Como esta era mi sala de juegos favorita, sentía como si de verdad pondría relajarme.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Mmmm….

.

.

 **Como si nunca hubiera ido a una sola de juegos, Sasuke miraba a su alrededor.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** ¿Y tú vienes mucho a esta clase de sitio?

¿Con quién vienes?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh? P-Pues sí.

No vengo mucho, pero usualmente vengo con mis amigos.

.

.

 **El que me trajo a este lugar la primera vez fue Gaara.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Si digo la verdad, de seguro se enfadara conmigo.)

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Ya veo…

No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para relajarse.

.

.

 **Mirando a la gente alrededor, Sasuke suspiro profundamente.**

 **Por alguna razón, en ese momento había mucha gente mala ahí adentro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Tú no vienes aquí por la noche,

¿Verdad?

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh? N-No…

Cuando vengo con mis amigos, vengo por la tarde, así que no te preocupes.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Pues, si es así….

Bueno, como ya estamos aquí, juguemos hasta que no podamos más.

.

.

 **Sasuke me acaricio la cabeza, y sonrió gentilmente.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** E-Esta bien

Oye, ¿y que será eso?

Parece que es muy popular recientemente…

.

.

 **El juego del cual estaba hablando era uno de disparos de zombis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Así que les disparas con este control en forma de una pistola…

¿Es divertido?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Creo que es bastante divertido.

Y los zombis dan mucho miedo, así que si siente real.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** ¿Y aunque da miedo, este juego todavía es popular?

No entiendo.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Es un juego.

Los juegos son así, ¿o no?

.

.

 **Como era algo que no pasaba en el mundo real, pensé que era más divertido.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Los juegos que son muy reales no son tan divertidos.)

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Mmmm….Bueno, a ver.

.

.

 **Sasuke pago por mi turno también, y empezamos a jugar.**

 **.**

.

 **SASUKE** : No entiendo como jugar este juego.

.

.

 **Su puntaje en el juego fue malísimo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** No entiendo como sacaste mejores puntos que yo, Hinata.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Bueno, eso es porque lo he jugado muchas veces.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : La próxima vez no será igual.

Voy a sacar mejores puntos que tú.

.

.

 **HINATA:** A los que tienes que vencer es a los zombis en la pantalla.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Esta bien.

Pensé que tú eras mi enemiga en el juego.

.

.

 **Viendo a Sasuke un poco enfadado, me resulto un poco adorable.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Ah…

.

.

 **En ese momento, vi la nueva cabina de fotos que tenían dentro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Mira

¿Por qué no nos tomamos unas fotos juntas?

.

.

 **Le pregunte mientras apuntaba hacia la cabina de fotos.**

 **Sasuke lo pensó por un poco.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE: Bueno** , porque no.

.

.

 **HINATA** : (Tal vez es un poco raro tomarse fotos así entre hermanos, pero siempre lo he deseado.)

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Ahora te sientes mejor?

.

.

 **Cuando íbamos de regreso a casa, en vez de usar el carro, nos fuimos caminando.**

 **No pasamos mucho tiempo en la sal de juegos.**

 **Pero para mí fue un tiempo muy divertido.**

 **Por eso pensé que Sasuke también se había divertido, pero…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Pues sí, me siento un poco mejor.

.

.

 **HINATA** ; Bueno, me alegro entonces. Eso significa que por fin pude agradecerte propiamente.

Pero a la verdad que Gaara si es un idiota.

No pude hacer nada sola.

Gracias a Dios que viniste por coincidencia.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** No fue una coincidencia.

.

.

 **Sasuke respondió así.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Eh?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : El que yo haya ido a la floristería en donde trabajas no fue una coincidencia.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Pero…

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Sabia que estabas trabajando ahí, y quería asegurarme de que era un buen sitio.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Quieres decir que estabas preocupado de que iba a hacer algo mal?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No.

Quería saber si el gerente era una buena persona, si los clientes eran amables, etc.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Sasuke….

.

.

 **No me había dado cuenta de que Sasuke se había preocupado tanto por mí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Pensé que un lugar así sería perfecto para ti.

.

.

 **HINATA:** (O en otras palabras, que era un buen trabajo para una pobretona.

¿O caso era que no aprobaba?)

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** No pienses nada raro sobre lo que dije.

Aunque tu paga es muy baja, todavía trabajas muy duro…

También escondiste el hecho que eres una Uchiha…

Pero te veías muy alegre rodeada por todas tus flores.

Y cuando pensé que todo era perfecto, el idiota ese apareció.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Ah…

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Te lo digo una vez más.

Ese tipo no va a hacer nada más que darte problemas.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Ahhhh

.

.

 **De repente, me abrazo fuertemente.**

 **Como paso tan repentinamente, no sabía cómo contestarle.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Sasuke se mueve… tan rápido)

.

.

 **Cuando me abrazo, mi oído estaba contra su pecho.**

 **Pude escuchar a su corazón latiendo rápido, lo cual significaba que estaba nervioso.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (¿Por qué está haciendo esto?)

(¿Por qué me hace sentir así?)

 _ **(SASUKE: Nosotros somos hermanos, ¿no es así?)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lo que me dijo en el parque de diversiones todavía me ponía nerviosa cuando lo pensaba.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HINATA:**_ _(Exacto, nosotros somos hermanos._

 _No se supone que estemos sintiéndonos así.)_

 _._

 _._

 **Pero aunque no se supone que las cosas fueran así, no podía parar lo que sentía.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** +….+

.

.

 **Escuchándolo respirar, mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido.**

 **Sabía que teníamos que alejarnos, pero no quería hacerlo…**

 **Deje que Sasuke me abrazara un poquito más.**

.

.

.

.


	14. Chapter 14

**Por la tarde, mi padre me llamo y fui hasta su cuarto.**

.

 **.**

 **HINATA** : Con permiso.

.

.

 **FUGAKU:** Ah, lo siento mucho, Hinata.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

.

.

 **FUGAKU:** Creo que en una semana o dos ya podre correr mitad del campo.

.

.

 **HINATA** : No.

Es demasiado temprano para estar pensando en jugar golf.

Pero me alivia que te haya regresado el sentido del humor.

.

.

 **FUGAKU:** De seguro debes haber estado muy preocupada por mí...

.

.

 **HINATA:** No te preocupes por eso.

.

.

 **FUGAKU:** Por cierto, hay algo que quiero pedir de ti, Hinata.

.

 **.**

 **HINATA:** ¿Un favor?

.

.

 **Papa me dio una pequeña libreta con anotaciones.**

.

.

 **FUGAKU:** Quiero que compres las cosas escritas ahí.

La dirección del lugar está escrita en la parte de atrás.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Agáloco "genuino"...

¿Es esto incienso?

.

.

 **FUGAKU: A** sí es.

No puedo pedirle este favor a nadie más.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Ya veo.

Muy bien, iré a comprarlo entonces.

.

 **.**

 **Con el papel en la mano Salí para hacer las diligencias de mi padre...**

 **Seguí las instrucciones escritas en el mapa, y llegue a la tienda de incienso.**

 **La tienda se veía bastante vieja, y estaba llena de olores muy curiosos.**

.

.

 **HINATA:** (Esta tienda es bastante vieja...)

(Puedo sentir la historia que ha sido echa aquí...)

.

 **.**

 **EMPLEADO:** Bienvenida...

.

.

 **HINATA** : Ah, buenas.

Estoy buscando agáloco.

.

 **.**

 **EMPLEADO:** Claro.

Si lo que está buscando es agáloco, lo tenemos preparado ahí.

.

.

 **Cuando fui a esa esquina, un olor maravilloso me rodeo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** Guau, hay tantos olores diferentes.

¿Eh?

(El precio dice que vale $500, o $1000, como si fuera algo normal...)

.

 **.**

 **EMPLEADO:** ¿Hay algún problema?

.

.

 **HINATA:** N-No, nada más estoy sorprendida con todas las cosas tan fanas que tiene aquí, ja, ja.

(¿Qué voy a hacer? No traje suficiente dinero como para cubrir este precio...)

.

 **.**

 **EMPLEADO:** ¿Está interesada en alguna marca especifica de agáloco?

.

.

HINATA: E-Este, estoy buscando agáloco genuino.

.

.

 **EMPLEADO:** Agáloco genuino... lo siento mucho

Pero nosotros no tenemos esa clase de agáloco aquí...

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

P-Pero esta es su tienda marcada en este mapa, ¿no es así?

.

.

 **Lo enseñe al empleado el papel que mi padre había escrito.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EMPLEADO:** Si, no hay duda de que el mapa se refiere a esta tienda.

Pero sobre el agáloco genuino...

.

.

 **HINATA:** Ya, veo...

(¿Será que papa confundió la clase de agáloco con algo más...?)

.

.

 **Me disculpe con el empleado, y saque mi celular para llamar a mi padre.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA:** (Pero tampoco quiero despertar a papá...)

(Ah, ya se.

A lo mejor Sasuke sabe algo al respecto.)

.

.

 **Trate de llamar al celular de mi hermano.**

 **Cuando sonó el celular, Sasuke contesto más rápido de lo que esperaba.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE** : ¿Hinata? ¿Pasa algo?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Este, pues papá me pidió que comprara este incienso, pero...

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Incienso...?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Pero me dijeron que aquí no tenían la clase que él quiere que compre...

Sasuke, tú debes saber algo sobre el tema, ¿verdad?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Voy de camino ahora mismo, así que espérame ahí.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Eh? Bueno, déjame darte la dirección entonces...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Se dónde es el sitio.

Llegare en 10 minutos.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

Pero.

Ah, me colgó el teléfono...

.

.

 **Sin entender a lo que se refería Sasuke, espere tal y como me lo dijo.**

 **Y cuando espere, mi hermano de verdad llego en 10 minutos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Todavía no lo has comprado, ¿verdad?

.

.

 **HINATA:** N-No.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Ven conmigo.

.

.

HINATA: ¿Eh?

.

.

 **Sasuke se movía como si estuviera acostumbrado al lugar, y fuimos hacia la parte trasera.**

 **Llegamos a una parte de la tienda dividida por una cortina.**

 **Ahí sentada había una anciana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE** : Ha pasado tanto tiempo.

.

.

 **ANCIANA:** Ah, pero si es Sasuke.

Te has vuelto tan galante.

.

.

 **HINATA:** (¿Eh...? ¿Acaso se conocen?)

.

.

 **ANCIANA:** Pensé que ya era tiempo de que vinieras a visitarme, así que ya lo tengo preparado.

.

.

 **Diciendo eso, la anciana tomo una caja que estaba en un estante.**

 **La caja tenía la palabra genuino en cursivo escrito por fuera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA** : ¡Ah! Dice genuino.

Así que era aquí después de todo...

.

 **.**

 **ANCIANA** : Y esta joven es...

.

.

 **HINATA:** M-Mucho gusto.

Vine aquí en un mandado muy importante.

Me llamo Hinata.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Ella es mi hermana menor.

.

.

 **ANCIANA:** Eso era lo que pensaba.

Sabía que algún día vendrías por aquí.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo? E-Este...

.

.

 **ANCIANA** : Por favor, vuelva a visitarnos.

Siempre estaremos esperando por usted, Hinata.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** *...*

.

.

 **Finalmente, Sasuke tomo la caja de madera sin pagar dinero, y me llevo afuera.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mientras caminábamos por la ciudad, Sasuke me dio la caja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Llévale la caja a papá. Tengo que regresar al trabajo.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Un momento.

¿No tenemos que pagar nada?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : No.

Ya hemos pagado por bastantes años en adelantado.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿P-Por años...?

No entiendo.

Explícame todo esto.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** *...*

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Sasuke?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Esto no es un mandado cualquiera.

Esto es algo encomendado solamente a los sucesores de la familia Uchiha.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Este incienso de agáloco genuino...

Es algo que mis ancestros han encargado para servicios funerarios desde antes.

Nadie, excepto los Uchihas, puede encargar este incienso especial.

Los criados de la casa tampoco pueden lidiar con él.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Oh, por eso es que papá dijo que tenía que ser yo quien fuera...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** El mandado de hoy fue para que aquella anciana recordara tu cara.

Porque tú eres una Uchiha.

Estoy seguro de que papá la había contactado en adelantado sobre el recado.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿De verdad...?

Pero, ¿Qué significa todo eso del sucesor de los Uchiha?

.

.

 **SASUKE** : Hasta ahora, siempre había sido papá o yo quien venía a comprarlo.

Así que si te está pidiendo a ti que vayas ahora...

...debe ser porque papá piensa de ti como su única sucesora.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Y-Yo? ¿La sucesora de los Uchiha...?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Si ese no fuera el caso me hubiera pedido a mí que lo hiciera, como siempre.

.

.

 **HINATA:** N-No puede ser...

¿Pero por qué yo...?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Como si supiera yo.

¿Qué será lo que papá está pensando...?

.

.

 **HINATA** : Sasuke...

Hablare con papá sobre esto.

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ¿Eh?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Le preguntare a papá el verdadero significado de este mandado.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** *...*

.

.

 **HINATA:** Y si de verdad significa lo que dices...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Y si es así, ¿entonces qué?

.

.

 **HINATA:** Yo nunca había pensado de mi como la heredera de los Uchiha, así que...

.

.

 **SASUKE** : ...

.

.

 **HINATA:** Le diré eso a papá muy claramente...

...así que no tienes nada en que preocuparte, Sasuke.

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Tu opinión no contara en nada si papá ya ha hecho su decisión.

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿Cómo...?

.

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Y mi opinión no contara tampoco.

Esto no es sobre lo que nosotros queremos, pero por el bien de toda la familia.

.

.

 **HINATA** : Pero...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** No sé si me dejara con todo, o si lo dejara en tus manos en vez de mí.

O si quiere...

.

.

 **HINATA:** ¿O si quiere que?

.

 **.**

 **SASUKE** : No, no me sirve de nada pensar en eso.

Hasta que ese tiempo venga, no sabremos completamente a lo que se refiere.

.

.

 **HINATA** : ¿Ese tiempo...?

.

.

 **SASUKE:** El tiempo en que papá muera.

.

.

 **HINATA:** *...*

.

.

 **Cuando Sasuke termino diciendo eso, llegamos al sitio donde estaba estacionado su carro.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** No te llevare a casa hoy.

Perdóname, pero hoy regresare a casa solo.

.

.

 **HINATA** : E-Esta bien...

.

.

 **SASUKE:** Este problema de quien heredara que esta fuera de mis maños.

Ya no importa cuán duro trabaje en la compañía.

Todo ha sido en vano.

.

.

 **HINATA:** *...*

.

 **.**

 **SASUKE:** Pero no planeo dejar el futuro de la familia en las manos de tu madre y tú.

No importa lo que piense mi padre.

.

.

 **HINATA:** Sasuke...

.

 **.**

 **Sin mirarme a los ojos cuando dijo eso, Sasuke se montó en su carro y se fue.**

 **Dejándome atrás, lo único que pude hacer era quedarme ahí parada.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
